Cause You Break Me Down
by BabyBallerina95
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl comes to Edward's town? Will he be able to break down her walls? Or will trouble find them first? EXB Major OOC Completed. Sequel is You Got A Way With The Way You Take Me.
1. Prologue

"Edward I'm so sorry I never told you." Bella was having a full on break down. Edward had never seen someone so broken up before. Well maybe besides himself, but that was beside the point. The girl he was falling for was lying in front of him, bottle of heavy Vodka in her hand as she cried on the floor of her bedroom. Edward gets on his knees and carefully picks her up cradling her in his arms as he soothes her and rubs her hair gently.

"Don't be...it's not something that's fond to be spoken of. I don't blame you at all Bella, but I just wish you could have trusted me enough to tell me. Do you not realize how fast and hard I've been falling for you since the day we met?" Edward whispered. She grabs his hand squeezing tightly feeling more ashamed. Edward didn't deserve this.


	2. First Meetings

**READ THIS!!! Edward is the lead singer of All Time Low (he looks like Alex Gaskarth and sounds like him too!) The band just graduated high school and got signed. Forks has a beach, so it basically includes La Push instead of them being two separate places. Characters are OOC.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius, and so is All Time Low for the songs and anything else. Wish I owned them both, though.

* * *

Edward Masen stood looking towards the beach smiling at the crazy summer party happening. They all officially graduated and were completely thrilled to be out of high school and welcomed into adulthood. With the knowledge he carried and the musical talent he possessed, Edward knew his best friends and his band All Time Low would make it in Hollywood. Signed only one month prior they were more excited than ever to spend the next three months on vacation before heading to Los Angeles in August to start recording.

"Eddie! Man here's your drink!" A drunken Jasper Whitlock slurred as he handed his best friend a red plastic up consuming heavy liquor. Vodka and Red Bull, Edward's favorite. He took the drink from his long time best friend and practically twin brother and patted him on the back.

"Thanks bro appreciate it." Edward replied before settling his eyes back on the dancing crowd surrounding the fire. He knew almost every one of them, except for a certain dancing beauty whom he'd never seen before. She was dancing with her arms raised above her head, blue plastic cup in tow swaying to the beat of the latest Rap hit. She was dancing with Rosalie one of his best friends and his best friend Emmett's long time girlfriend. They were giggling and drinking while dancing, Edward couldn't keep his eye off of her. He spotted Emmett coming up towards the table and Edward gripped his shoulder.

"What man?" Emmett questions curious as to why Edward was holding onto him for dear life. Edward's eyes said it all, Emmett followed where they were and he smiled.

"Her name is Bella; she's visiting for the summer. She's Rosalie's cousin, wanna meet her?" Emmett asked Edward. Bella was here name huh? Beautiful. He nodded a little too enthusiastically and Emmett nodded as they ditched an oblivious Jasper and headed towards the giggling girls. Edward felt his palms sweat and his body shake as they grew closer. What's this? He's never been so nervous in his whole life! Not even with his ex-girlfriend Tanya who he had dated throughout high school on and off, they were officially done due to his success and her cheating ways.

"Hey Rosie, hey Bella!" Emmett exclaims as they step closer to the beautiful girls.

"Hey Emmy!" Bella greeted smiling and waving happily, she was defiantly drunk. Rosalie smirked and kissed her boyfriend softly before her attention was diverted to a nervous looking Edward. She smiled knowing Edward was interested in Bella but somehow felt a little concerned about what might happen. Edward is a big flirt and even though he dated one girl it was obvious he wanted more. He's a bit of a player sort to say. Rosalie didn't want him hurting Bella but she also knew Bella was exactly Edward's type: didn't give two shits what anyone thinks of her, funny, outgoing, sexy, tough, blunt, speaks her mind, extremely nice until you piss her off. She was the kind of girl who would put Edward in his place if she had to.

"Hey Edward, you haven't met my cousin yet huh? Bella this is Edward. He hangs with our group, too. Edward this is my cousin Bella, she's from Florida." Rosalie explains. So close together all this time and he'd never seen her before? Bella flashed her beautiful smile and Edward swallowed the large lump in his chest, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he felt as if it would combust.

"Hi Edward nice to meet you." Bella stuck her hand out for Edward to take. He just stared at her; Bella felt a tad uncomfortable but didn't let it show. She had to maintain her confidence especially in front of such a gorgeous guy. Edward slowly took her small, soft hand in his and cursed himself at the sweaty and clammy result of his much larger and calloused hand. She just continued to smile and he let out a weak smile before she pulled her hand away.

"Come on Emmett let's go grab another drink! Bells you want one?" Rosalie beamed. Bella turned her attention away from Edward and looked towards her bubbly cousin before nodding. The cute couple skipped off and Bella turned back to Edward.

Soft wavy brownish-red locks, warm honey colored eyes, pale skin adorned with cute little freckles, a tall skinny frame but he looked like he was developing some muscle tone, standing at six foot one, he was beautiful in Bella's eyes. More beautiful then she could have ever known. Edward's eyes trailed her body, as he knew she was checking him out. She looked to be about 5'5'' but he liked how short she was it made her that much cuter, she was pale and skinny with a flat toned stomach, defined curves, creamy soft skin, about a 34C cup chest size, her ass was nice and toned sticking out from her short shorts, she had cute little freckles also and her smile…breathtaking. It simply glowed with the perfect straight white teeth and matching twin dimples and her eyes…an intense hypnotizing brown. Edward almost passed out. She was amazing…and he didn't deserve her.

"So how is Forks? Rose told me it's a small town, I haven't been in a long time." Edward noticed her east coast accent; he thought it made her even cuter.

"Small suburban town, everyone knows everyone and their business. Kind of crazy when you think about it I guess but it's very nice. Cold in the winters hot in the summers you'll like it here. We're a tight knit group." Edward explained. Bella nodded and smiled towards the ocean.

"Want to go and sit?" Edward nodded.

Review!

~BabyBallerina95


	3. Cause I Want To Get To Know You

**Not mine :(**

* * *

She happily took his hand in hers and connected their fingers; Edward couldn't help but smile at the feeling of their hands together. Hers was so soft and warm and so much smaller than his own, his were all rough from playing the guitar so long. They took a spot on a dune secluded from the party and Bella sat down first pulling him down next to her.

"So how old are you?" Edward questioned her. Bella squished her toes in the cool sand and glanced towards the ocean. She's always loved the ocean, so beautiful and calm it instantly relaxes her.

"I turned seventeen in December; the twentieth to be exact. I graduated a week ago just like you guys though, I was born in 88 like Rosalie, Jasper and Jake but since I was born in December I'm so young." Bella told him. Edward smiled knowing their birthdays were in the same month and only six days apart.

"Nice mine is on the fourteenth of December, I'm eighteen though because Emmett and I were born in 87." Bella smiled nodding her head. She knew, Rosalie had told her earlier. Edward instantly realized she had pretty much just said that and he looked like a retard repeating her. He mentally slapped himself for that one. Bella saw the flustered face he made and she couldn't help find him even more adorable.

"So how long are you here for?" Edward already knew thanks to Emmett but he wanted to get to know her better.

"Just for the summer, I got accepted into UCLA for fashion design and fashion merchandise. What about you? Rosalie told me you guys are in a band and that you got signed?" Bella's tone was a little confused meaning she wanted more information and elaboration on the situation.

"Right! We got signed last month and in August we're leaving to go to Los Angeles and record. But all of us are buying houses in Baltimore as soon as we hit tour because we don't want to live in California. Fashion design huh? That's interesting, Rosalie is going there too! We can all go together." Edward said excitedly. Bella giggled at his enthusiasm, it was quite refreshing.

"Yeah! Rose and I said we'd move to Baltimore with you guys so she could stay with Emmett and she told me I was part of the group now and I can't just leave and run off without you guys. We need to stick together now." Bella replied. Edward smiled when she said she was part of the group, he knew it was right. Everyone liked her; Edward liked her a little too much. He scooted closer to her slightly and Bella blushed in the darkness. Thank God he couldn't see it, she didn't want to seem weak to him.

"I love the beach, always have. It's my favorite spot to go when I'm upset and want to be alone or when I need somewhere to think. I especially love it on cloudy days because it's almost always empty. Sunset and sunrises…beautiful and exquisite I love it. And stars…amazing. My family is Italian on my mom's side and I used to visit Italy all the time where my grandmother lives and her and I would sit outside on the back porch and look at the stars. She always said they were a new beginning, a new chance at life and all the stars up there are the angels smiling down on us and watching over us." Bella stated softly. Edward turned to her; she was playing with the sand. Bella thought Edward would think she was crazy for saying all that but she had to tell him. Just to let him know.

"That's a very interesting way to look at it. I always thought they were just pretty and calming to look at. But I like your explanation for them a lot more." Edward said to her. Bella nodded and her and Edward continued to talk and get to know each other the next couple of hours. They talked about family life, growing up, love lives, favorites, everything imaginable. They wanted to know each other inside out. They wanted to know each other's dreams and goals. Edward obviously wanted to make it big in music and make an impact on people's lives. Bella wanted to have her own clothing line that millions of people would wear, Edward said he would support it and wear it. She thanked him for that.

They wanted to know each other's fear and nightmares. Bella's was heartbreak and losing what she holds dear most…her chance at life. She wanted to experience everything and live in the moment, never knowing when it would be her last. She never wanted to feel weak or vulnerable again. She feared losing herself. Edward's was losing people close to him. He didn't tell her about his brother, he felt that it was too touchy a subject and wasn't right to tell her…not yet anyways. Bella knew something was up when she saw the hesitance in his eyes and in his tone but she didn't push the subject. She would never do that to someone because she wouldn't want that done to her. By the end of the night they felt like they knew each other better than ever. And when the separated they both couldn't get each other's mind off one another.


	4. Past Nightmares Still Scar Me

**I do not own any of the characters. :( **

* * *

When Edward finally arrived at home he tip toed upstairs and past his parent's bedroom before quietly opening and closing his bedroom door. The walls painted a dark red were covered in posters and pictures, his computer desk held his laptop, papers scattered all over it, paper balls falling out of his waste basket beneath. Boxers, jeans and shirts flooded his floor and his two guitars sat against his wall near his open closet. Edward walked to his un-made bed, falling on the plush queen sized cloud covered in black and red pillows and comforters. He couldn't get Bella off his mind.

Her beautiful smile and how it lit up her whole face when she did it. Her laugh was contagious and her eyes sparkled with a certain mischief but the utmost happiness as well. She was perfection, she was everything Edward wanted and more, he just wasn't sure if he could handle a girl like her. She seemed so…experienced, and Edward just felt like he wasn't up to her standards. Would he even get his shot?

Bella lay in her bed facing the open bay window of the guest bedroom in Rosalie's house. She was ecstatic to be away from Florida, to be out of harm's way. Home life for Bella was unbearable in her opinion. Her mother was all she had left, her mother was the whole person she truly loved besides Rose and Rose's family. Rosalie's father is Bella's mom's older brother. Only reason Bella and Rosalie have the same last name is because when her father left and her mother divorced him they legally changed their names back to the Italian roots. Bella's father was…unimaginably disgusting. The worst human being known to man. He was abusive, uncaring, unloving, selfish and just plain…evil.

Threatening her mother with a knife, beating her mother to a bloody pulp every time the kitchen was dirty or his food wasn't ready when he got home from work. Bella and her older brother Seth found that love was non-existent between a man and a woman. If it was real, then why did their mother suffer so much for it? That's not love. Eventually the abuse moved to Seth and Bella: slaps, kicks, punches, anything he could get his hands on was thrown at them or hit their bodies…eventually it became too much. Seth committed suicide when Bella was fourteen, he hung himself in his bedroom closet with a belt. Bella was the one who discovered him. Weeks went by and she had never felt more alone, more abandoned, Seth was all she had really. Rosalie lived in Washington and her mother was dis-connected for the first few months he was gone. Eventually the father blamed Bella for Jake's death, for his only son's death, Bella didn't understand. She also became very depressed. She stopped eating and began partying more. Hooking up with random guys to make herself forget the pain…it was unavoidable.

She stopped the hooking up with guys part, but the drinking and partying and giving up on love thing…that's not gone. But as she lay thinking of Edward…and how amazing he was, she couldn't help but wonder what the weird feeling in her stomach was. Was it nerves? Was it butterflies? She'd never experienced this overwhelming sense of joy before…it was foreign to her. And she liked it. She loved everything about Edward. His honesty, the warm honey color of his eyes, his laugh was adorable and his smile was gorgeous, she smiled just at the idea of his smile. He was caring; from what she could tell, he was perfect. And as they lay in bed thinking of each other and wondering what this summer will hold, they both couldn't help smile into their sleep.

The following morning Edward woke up rubbing his tired eyes. The bright sun shone through his window blinds and his yawning was uncontrollable. The summer breeze blew lightly and Edward felt himself smiling, it somehow reminded him of Bella. The lightness of her attitude and the confidence that radiated off of her was somewhere in this breeze. He needed to see her. He needed to see her right now. He checked his watch, still early. Eight thirty, for drinking last night Edward felt pretty well. He pushed his covers off of him before slipping some skinny jeans on and grabbing a random shirt off the floor, it still smelt good, and his Nike dunks found his feet. Edward didn't feel like facing his rents so he climbed down his window and headed towards Rosalie's house.

Hopefully Bella would be awake and not hung over from last night. She seemed like she could handle alcohol well. The streets were empty and the sounds of the birds chirping and the sun glowing made Edward feel like he was in an episode of fucking Mr. Rodgers. It was too happy. Too…cartoonish. What happens next, the flowers jump out and start smiling and singing some happy song? Sounds like a good idea for a music video, Edward walking down the street by himself, it being empty like it is now, while looking around only the happy images slowly fade into non cartoonish, or he could go with the corny non morbid idea. Who knows? Turning on the corner of Baker St and hitting Ocean Ave he looked through familiar houses till he walked up to a big brick house…1213 Starlight Lane.

Figuring that Bella is a guest for a long period of time he knew she would be in Rosalie's guest bedroom. Which luckily faces somewhere he can throw rocks at. So he did. For a while there was nothing. Couple of minutes passed and Edward almost lost hope before he saw her figure and the window open, her head popped out. She was smiling and she nodded at Edward.

"Throw any more rocks boy and the window might break and I might just have to kick your ass." She states smirking. Edward chuckles at her bluntness. She's something different that's for sure.

"Sorry I um didn't mean to wake you up I just…um…" Edward was stuttering and looking like a total retard now. He groans in his head before quickly fixing his problems with one simple request.

"You wanna hit the beach?" He finishes. Bella tilts her head to the side and he couldn't resist biting back a smile. She looked so cute like that.

"Sure, do I have to get dressed?" She questions. She's not dressed? Edward instantly panics inside his head trying to not think dirty and impure thoughts but it was too hard to resist. He saw too much of her last night at the party, it made him groan lightly and play with his hands trying to keep them away from his unbearably tight skinny jeans.

"Never mind I'll be down in a minute." Bella smiles before shutting her window. God why did she have to say that? She gave Edward mental pictures that really shouldn't be there at that moment. He tried to calm himself down why he waited. Fresh dog shit. Rotten garbage. Fucking old wrinkly grandmas. Angry house cats scratching his eyes out…ok. Bella quickly slipped on a pair of sweats over her striped board shorts and some flip flops before tying her hair up in a messy bun and tucking her bangs behind her ears. She tip toes to Rosalie's bedroom and finds her still asleep. She shakes her shoulder lightly.

"Rosebud wake up." She whispers. Rose groans and turns to face Bella.

"What's up hun?" Rosalie's voice was scratchy.

"Edward is here, he wants me to go somewhere with him. Can you cover for me? I'll only be gone an hour or so." Bella explains. Rose nods.

"Mom and dad left for work, it's all good, take as long as you want just don't go ape shit on me." She smirks. Bella laughs hugging her cousin tightly before leaving the house out the front door. Edward was muttering to himself with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Bella giggled knowing he was picturing something dirty. She picked it up enough. She cleared her throat. Edward's eyes bolted open and his head snapped forward.

"I um…I saw a spider and it got really fucking close." Edward quickly covered up his dirty act. Bella shrugged not pressing the subject and she grabbed his hand linking her fingers with his. There's that forwardness he likes. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"So how come we're going to the beach?" Bella asked softly. She was just curious. Was the beach "their place" now? Whoa! Where is that coming from? _Their place_, why is she acting like they're a fucking couple? Bull shit. Bella cleared her throat and mentally slapped herself.

"Oh well ya know we had fun at the beach last night and I figured since it's early no one will be there, we can talk." He replied. Edward was hoping to delve more into her past without seeming too…blunt. When they arrived they sat down next to each other on the sand, looking towards the crashing waves. It was beautiful, the sun sparkling on the water making it look like a trillion diamonds surrounded the bottom of the ocean's floor. The warm breeze added to it all.

"So now that you're here in Forks do you think you'll ever want to go back to Jacksonville?" Edward started off gently at first. Can't seem too eager.

"Yeah, just for stuff I need for college, I've began packing but not like I should. Besides I can't just leave my mom without a goodbye, she's all I have left." Bella explained. Her mom is all she has left? What's that supposed to mean?

"Care to elaborate?" He pried. Bella was unsure of how to tell Edward that her father was an abuser who abandoned their family after blaming her for killing his only son and leaving her almost dead on the floor after a "loving father-daughter bonding session". She played with the sand and Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He whispered. She nodded appreciating that.

"I will…eventually, just not yet, Edward." Bella said so softly it was almost un-heard. Edward nodded his head.

"So what do you think we're doing today with the gang?" He wanted to change the topic for her. Obviously she was grateful and he picked up on it right away when she leaned into him. Obviously she's not ready for a tight connection like that; he's fine with that. Bella chuckled.

"Thinking of the possibilities would be endless, especially with the people in our gang." She replied simply. Edward laughed along with her. Jasper was nutty as fuck always making people laugh. Emmett was serious but knew when to be goofy. He was the perfect combination of both. Jake was the kind of guy who would suggest anything competitive like bowling or mini-golf or anything that involved working out and exercising. He was funny to be around but was very shy and quiet usually. And Rosalie is outgoing and bubbly, anything is fine and A-OK with her.

"Well whatever we end up doing, it'll be fun. Listen I'm starving, do you want to go grab a bite from the diner up the street? It's got great food and the people who work there fucking rock." Edward suggested. He couldn't help it. He was a growing boy and they need all the food they can get. Not only that but his stomach wouldn't shut up and he was embarrassing himself in front of her.

"Sure thing Hungro." Bella replied standing up brushing the sand off of her. Hungro? Edward gave her a confused glance and she offered her hand to him and he gladly accepted it as she hoisted him up.

"Look at you Mighty Mouse, didn't know you were so strong." He teased and grasped her skinny arms as she flexed and made a scrunched up face. She looked fucking adorable.

"Arrgghhh you know it. Now let's go eat, my stomach is screaming and it's plain disturbing." Bella stated and grabbed his hand again as they walked together. She skipped happily, swinging their arms back and forth by their connected hands. Bella had a kid like quality to her. She radiated happiness from what Edward could tell. If only he'd known what Bella had been through in the past. Bella never wanted anyone to suspect anything; her skeletons are to remain inside her closets for as long as possible. But she also figured that if her and Edward were to grow closer she needed to be honest and open up. The walked up to Jim's Beach Diner and walked in, it wasn't crowded and Edward took them up to the bar stools where they plopped down.

"Mornin' Edward how are ya doing?" Susie, Jim's wife asked as she grabbed the pencil from behind her ear.

"I'm doing great Susie what about you?" He asked back politely.

"As best I can, hello darlin' who may you be? Eddie's new squeeze? I sure hope so. He hasn't brought a decent girl around in...well he never has to be honest." Edward rolled his eyes and Bella blushed slightly but took her hand out of Edward's.

"Hi there my name is Bella. No, I'm not Edward's girlfriend, we just met." Bella said.

"She's Rose's cousin." Edward added. Susie nodded finally understanding.

"Oh ok well it's nice to meet you darling. How about some food? Want your usual Edward?" She nodded towards Edward. He smiled before nodding his own head.

"And what about you sweetie? See anything you'd like?" Susie questioned Bella. Bella's eyes scanned the menu, it all looked so good she could hardly decide. When she started eating food again, she always ate big meals. But never seemed to gain weight. Blessed metabolism she supposed from her mom's side.

"Can I have the waffles with a side of bacon, scrambled eggs and a cup of fresh fruit with some orange juice please?" Bella ordered smiling brightly as she pointed to each item of food. Edward and Susie's eyes widened. They'd never seen a girl eat that much. Hell Edward's last girlfriend Tanya usually ordered salad with dressing on the side and a cup of water.

"What?" She asked confused. Edward glanced towards the menu but then back at Bella's confused eyes.

"We've never seen a girl want to eat so much...besides Rosalie but damn. That's just...unbelievable." Edward explained for them both. Bella bit her lip smiling before shrugging her shoulders.

"Just get used to it, being Italian means eating a lot." She smirked and Edward couldn't help but feel butterflies. Susie wrote down everything Bella wanted and headed towards the kitchen. Bella placed her hands in front of her linking them together. It shocked her that Edward had never seen a girl eat before. Bella always used to eat like that, before he depression kicked in. She never had an eating disorder, she just wasn't eating the way she should have, therefore she started losing a lot of weight. When she finally bounced back she picked up old habits. After all, they are hard to kill. Edward turned his body towards hers trying to figure her out. What was she thinking about? She seemed deep in thought. Could it be about him?

"So how come your up so early Masen?" Bella perked up turning towards him. Edward shrugged his shoulders playing with the ripped hole in his pants.

"Don't know really. I just woke up feeling really refreshed and happy, I wasn't hungover or anything. So I decided to see if you were awake. I knew everyone else would be asleep and I was hoping you'd be up. Sorry if I cut your sleep off though." Edward said. Bella has learned to avoid hangovers. She got used to them so instead of waking up horribly she just gets a headache and shrugs it off. Edward got used to hangovers for the same reason. They both drink a lot. They both drank a lot when they wallowed in their own depressions over their sibling's deaths. However neither of them were aware of this in the least bit.

"Nah I somehow escaped a hangover. Usually I sleep in but it's ok, I'm glad you woke me up. We now have the chance to spend the morning together. I was fortunate and didn't have to sneak out. I told Rose I was going out. She just said to call her when we're coming back or something." Bella explained. Interesting. She was pretty drunk last night, how did she manage that? She looked amazing to Edward. Sweats and a hoodie had never looked so sexy before. A messy bun was perfect for her. No makeup was just right. She was gorgeous. Susie came walking over with their plates of food. Edward's usual consisted of the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and sunny side up eggs with coffee.

"Here ya go sweethearts. Enjoy, it's on the house." She winks at the cute pair before leaving. Bella placed her napkin on her lap before beginning to pour syrup and cut her waffles up. Edward had sprayed all the whipped cream he could on his chocolate chip pancakes and begun stuffing his face when he turned to Bella. She giggled slightly. It reminded her of that scene from Beauty and the Beast when Belle and Beast were eating oatmeal or whatever that porridge shit was and Beast poured it in his mouth slurping as it was all over his face and Belle ate calmly with a spoon. She reached her hand out to use her thumb to get rid of the whipped cream adorning his beautiful face.

"Got a little cream there hun." She said softly before sucking it on her thumb. Edward's jaw dropped, it was incredibly sexy. She winked before he moved his hand down near his crotch. Before it could reach its destination his phone vibrated and he moaned slightly, the sensation turning him on even more. Bella smirked to herself sipping her orange juice like a child who pulled an innocent prank.

"Hello?" Edward answered his phone keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to face her. He had completely embarrassed and once _again_ managed to get turned on within a sixty-minute period. For fucks sake, he's almost an adult why can't he control his God damned penis?

"Yo man we're all going to Rose's place to hang before practice tonight. You and Bella meet us there whenever you're done with what your doing." Jasper's voice rang through the phone. Edward nodded to himself.

"Alright bro peace." He hung up his phone before putting it back in his tight pants pocket.

"Wanna get out of here?"


	5. Who Could Deny These Butterflies?

**Characters are Stephenie Meyers'. :(**

* * *

Bella and Edward walked back to Rosalie's place and found everyone surrounding the living room eating food.

"Nice of you kids to join us! Did you eat?" Rosalie asked them as they just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Edward took me to um...Jim's Diner or something. It was _so_ fucking good! And I'm stuffed! And if you'll excuse me I need a shower, be back in a while. Thanks for this morning Edward." Bella stated and kissed his cheek swiftly before skipping upstairs and to her room. The door slammed shut. Edward's eyes widened and he felt his cheek burning from where her lips touched his skin. All the guys were shocked and Rosalie giggled to herself. She already knew that there were feeling established between the two. Even if Bella wouldn't admit that she was falling for him. Rosalie knows her opinion on love.

"Fuck Edward...that's incredible." Jasper brought up. Edward couldn't help but smile and lower his head before nodding and looking down at his feet.

"Are you guys like a thing?" Jake questioned confused. Edward looked at him and shook his head no.

"No...she um...I uh...we..." Edward stuttered feeling like an idiot. How could one girl get him so tongue tied? How could he feel this way after only meeting her last night? Is it that possible to fall in love that quickly? He's falling for her...and falling fast.

"She got hungry and I didn't feel like waking up that's all. Edward was up and took her out, Jesus guys you all jump to conclusions too fast." Rosalie explained rolling her eyes. She looked at Edward and he silently thanked her. She winked. Jasper and Jake shrugged it off like it was nothing but Emmett knew just what Rose was doing. He gave Edward the I-need-to-talk-to-you look. Edward just smirked. He took a spot next to Jasper on the floor and they continued on with the morning routine of Saturday cartoons. Bella wasn't out yet and everyone was getting bored so Rosalie sent Edward up to go get Bella. Everyone was showered and dressed, well Rosalie and Bella were, the boys were just dressed and kind of cleaned up. Edward felt a little nervous, but rosalie urged him to go up. He sighed defeated before heading to the last room on the left. He brought his knuckles to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Bella yelled through the door. Figuring she was all well and decent he turned the knob and walked in but quickly dropped his jaw and widened his eyes. Bella was standing in front of her bed with her hands on her hips in nothing but her bra and boy shorts. Her back was to him and he felt his breathing quicken. BElla turned to look at him and she smiled before cocking her head in her direction.

"Eddie will you help me pick an outfit? I can't decide. And besides you know the weather better than I do." She asked. Edward felt his hands clench and his feet felt like concrete blocks were holding them down to the ground of her room.

" Edward, did you hear me? I need your expertise please?" Bella gave him a pout with puppy dog eyes and he groaned to himself before slowly making his way over to her. He wasn't even that close to her and he could feel the heat radiating off her warm, silky looking skin. Edward had to control himself, he couldn't get this excited, not now.

"Um...well it's gonna be hot you should wear shorts and this shirt, it's long sleeved but light weight." He explained. Bella nodded and looked at what he was wearing.

"Aren't you going to be hot wearing those jeans?" She smirked motioning towards his tight skinny jeans.

"No I'm used to the heat by now." He shrugged it off and Bella smiled. She felt like teasing him a bit, but wasn't sure if he could handle it. He already seemed nervous enough being around her like this. But then she remembered Rosalie telling her a few months back about how much of a flirt he is and how touchy feely he was with his last girlfriend. Tammy? Taylor? Tanya! That's the girl's name. Tanya. But they broke up, and Bella can't resist a little fun, especially with a gorgeous guy like Edward. She bumped her hip to his and Edward's eyes widen slightly.

"B-Bella what are you doing?" Edward stuttered. Bella couldn't help but find his embarrassment very amusing. She placed her hands in Edward's belt loops and brought him closer, his hips almost touching her bare ones. Edward felt the animal within. Feeling of lust rushed through his veins. He hadn't been with a girl in almost a month. Sure he flirted around casually but since he and Tanya broke up he hasn't hooked up. And with Bella acting like this...he wasn't sure if he could control himself.

"You want to help me get dressed?" She whispered onto the skin of his neck, getting on her tip toes to reach his six foot one stature. Her soft lips brushed against his stubbly neck and Edward had to close his eyes. Fuck why is she doing this? Why is she torturing him like this? Is this a test of self-control? Because if it is, Edward might be losing. His hands raised up and his finger tips barely grazed her naked back, brushing across her bra clasp. She felt chills and goose bumps raise on her skin and Edward smirked knowing he had done that.

"Maybe you need help getting _undressed_." Edward teased in her ear playfully nipping it carefully, almost barely touching. Bella closed her eyes in a content manner trying to avoid the pleasurable feeling building up inside her stomach again. Was Edward making her nervous? Was he giving her butterflies? Why is she feeling like this when she promised herself she'd never fall in love? To avoid the feelings she pulled back before winking at Edward. His breath was slightly staggered and she quickly got dressed before slipping her sandals on. Her makeup had been put on and her hair was brushed and she pushed her bangs back before spraying on some body spray from Victoria's Secret.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and she grabbed her phone and his hand before they walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting.

"Sorry for the delay, I couldn't decide what to wear." Bella apologized. They all waved it off and headed outside.

"So where are we going?" Edward asked, noticing Bella's small hand was still in his. He smiled at the thought.

"Figured we'd just go to Jasper's. Band practice can start now instead of later." Jake replied. They all took the quick fifteen minute walk to his place before arriving. Jasper's house was empty, his older sister moved out for college a year ago, his older brother was gone also so just him and his parents. But they were at work.

"So this is my place Bella, now you know, now let's go rock the shit out of the basement!" Jasper yelled throwing his arm around Bella. Everyone cheered and Bella giggled before they all headed towards the small staircase. The basement was crowded with couches and bean bag chairs, there was a small bar and a big TV. It was nice.

"So we should practice 'The Party Scene', it's a good one to play." Edward suggested. Everyone agreed and Rose took Bella to the couch and they sat next to each other.

"Alright Bella this one is called 'The Party Scene', I hope you like it." Edward stated. Bella smiled brightly.

"I am excited to hear this! Play me away!" Bella exclaimed. Edward nodded at Emmett who started the drum beat up and Rosalie started bouncing to the music and Bella moved her to the beat but her eyes focused on Edward's. His also remained on hers. He didn't feel so nervous.

_"Hey, kid, you've got, a lot of potential  
but I think its time to move up, so go on and blow us away with your sound;  
Now you're everything that we've come to love,  
you taught us to move, so we'll show it off,  
just drop us the beat..._

_Here's to the fast times; the times we felt alive;  
to all the nights that we forgot to get back home.  
Stay seventeen,  
the party scene has got the best of me and you,  
we've got to let this go..._

_Drink up last call before the sunrise sets the scene,  
of empty bottles, heavy hearts,  
the memories of broken dreams...  
We were so tired yet so alive,  
wrapped up in lies like sheets of another one night stand,  
you know you left the girl with nothing but the,_

_Sunrise through the window pane, where tired eyes will close....  
Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you,  
we've got to let this go..._

_I know she hopes I choke on this last drink,  
drop dead before my influence gets to her head...  
She said, "I'll love you forever, or find something better.  
It's all just the same as when we sleep together.  
We wake up with headaches, and trouble remembering  
what went wrong..."_

_Stay seventeen,  
the party scene has got the best of me and you,  
we've got to let this go..."_

Bella was in awe. His voice was absolutely mind blowing. The guys played fucking phenomenal. The lyrics meant something and they made sense to Bella. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed their music.

"That was fucking unbelievable guys! I mean like seriously, your lyrics were catchy and made sense and the way you all play, awesome. And Edward...your voice is amazing." Bella admitted softly. The guys thanked her but Edward felt his heart beating quickly and he couldn't help but blush and smile. She liked his voice. She liked his lyrics. This made him happy. The guys practiced for another couple of hours before collapsing on the couches and floor tiredly. Emmett and Rosalie cuddled on the couch and Jasper sprawled out on the floor and Jake cuddled into a bean bag chair. Edward and Bella sat on a bean bag close together. Edward really wanted to put his arm around her. She wanted him to be closer. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his. She wanted to capture those lips in her own. Neither wanted to move first though. Rosalie sent a look to Edward.

"Put your fucking arm around her already damn it." She mouthed to him. He chuckled slightly before casually wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder. Nothing too much. Bella smiled to herself before moving closer and cuddling into him by resting her head on his shoulder and playing with the necklace around his neck and the collar of his shirt. She snuggled into his warm body, he smelt delicious. Gain laundry detergent and his cologne. Edward was tired and he felt his cheek slowly rest on the top of her hair. She smelt like vanilla and strawberries mixed with the body spray she had used. It was intoxicating.

"Thank you Bells." Edward whispered lowly. She looked up slightly and gave him a confused glance.

"What for Eddie?" She questioned softly. He smiled at her confusion.

"For being here." He whispered back. She felt a small smile break out across her lips and butterflies were officially in her stomach. There was no denying these butterflies.

Bella sat dozing on the bean bag chair and in Edward's arms. The group had ordered pizza and were watching scary movies but Edward's arms were so warm and so comforting, she just wanted sleep. Edward was rubbing her lower back and resting his cheek on her head as she was snuggled into his chest.

"Hey Ed, come outside with me real quick?" Emmett asked him. Edward was curious as to why he wanted to talk but he didn't argue with the look Emmett with giving.

"Bella I'll be right back, Emmett needs to talk to me." Edward whispered in Bella's ear. She groaned and shook her head turning so she was pressed _right_ against him. Edward bit back a moan as she gripped his arms tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me...please don't leave me..." Bella sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Why is so desperate for Edward to stay? She was holding him tightly and Edward kept his hand on her lower back. He looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie's face was concerned but Emmett had a confused expression.

"Please don't let go...please..." She was muttering to herself and snuggling her face into his neck. She was scaring Edwardnow. He was worried, he could tell Rosalie was too.

"Bella I promise I'll be right back, this will only take five minutes. I promise I'll be right back here for you." Edward said to her holding her face. She was frowning and her eyes were watery. Where's his happy bouncy Bella? Why does he feel so attached when they're connection isn't as tight yet? Why does he feel this way for her after only meeting her last night?

"Promise me." She whispered. Edward kissed her forehead softly and smiled at her.

"I promise Bells." He said. She slowly and hesitantly let him, feeling so bare without him in her arms. She just wanted to be held, and because Edward was leaving she felt alone. Abandoned. Old feelings were rushing through her veins again and she hated it. Why is so attached to Edward when they barely met? They haven't done anything yet besides talk. Why does she like him so much? _Is Bella falling in love?_ The one thing she always dreaded?

"Bella come here sweetie, let's go to the bathroom." Rosalie said breaking Bella out of her thoughts. She frowned but nodded and Rose came over helping her up.

"We'll be back boys." Rosalie announced to Jake and Jasper. They just waved it off, too into the gory movie in front of them.

"What was that about?" Jake questioned. Jasper shrugged.

"Must be a girl thing." He replied before throwing some popcorn at Jake for interrupting the intense scene. Jasper's parents were asleep so Rosalie and Bella headed to the guest bathroom on the first floor. She locked the door behind him and Bella sat on the toilet.

"Honey what's going on? Why are you acting like this with Edward?" Rosalie asked concerned. Bella didn't have the answer. It was honestly because she had no idea. She liked the way Edward made her feel. He kept her down-to-earth. He kept her smiling. His arms were a safety guard and she had never felt so safe. But she was also really fucking scared of these feelings.

"I don't have a fucking clue to be honest. I don't understand it. But I've become attached...and that scares me. I haven't known Edward long but he and I have talked so much I feel like I know everything about him. Well...the usual stuff anyways. We haven't quite delved that deep into our pasts...I don't know if I want Edward to know." She whispers. Rosalie moves to sit next to her and wrapped her arm around her cousin.

"He needs to know eventually Bells. You can't keep that hidden from him. I've never seen Edward become so attached to a girl either to be honest. He's always smiling when your around and even when your not he stares off into space and smiles. He sneaks out in the morning to take you places...something is going on with him Bella. Edward's last girlfriend and him broke up a month ago, and it seems he's set his eyes on you. That worries me slightly, especially since both you and Edward have emotional problems. You both hate talking about the past. That forms walls between you two." Rosalie explained. Bella sighed softly. So he's got issues, too? Maybe they are meant to be. They can be fucked up together.

"It's neither of you guys' fault. You've both had serious events that damaged you guys you guys emotionally that's all. There is something in his past and there's quite a few skeletons in your closet. Bella, all I'm saying is if you and Edward plan on becoming something, you need to tell him about what your dad did. About your brother. About what happened to you. He needs to know." She said to her. Bella shakes her head.

"He's not finding out until I'm ready to fucking tell him." Bella muttered darkly. Rosalie just sighed but pulled her cousin into a tight hug. Things were just about to get a little more difficult.

Edward and Emmett stood out in the front yard staring up at the star lit sky. Their hands in their pockets feeling, a little awkward. Edward was confused as to why Emmett wanted to talk. All Edward wanted to do was go back in and hold Bella and get rid of that horrible tone in her voice and to make that frown disappear. It scared him.

"What's up Em?" Edward asked trying to break the ice. Emmett turned towards his best friend.

"Edward we're best friends. And as your best friend I figured it's a bit important to tell me when you are starting to fall in love with a girl you just met." Emmett stated.

Edward's eyes widened. He shook his head playing with his feet. "I don't know what your talking about." Edward mumbled. Emmett chuckled slightly.

"Ed, seriously, I've known you since the eighth fucking grade, I could tell you what color or what pair of underwear your wearing. Then again you show it off enough. That's beside the point. The point is I know you well enough to know when you like a girl. It was easy to see you liked Tanya, but with Bella...it hit me like a big yellow school bus. You never once looked at Tanya the way you do at Bella. You never held Tanya like you were just doing for Bella. You never took her out in the mornings to go the beach and talk and then go to breakfast. Bella is very special Edward and she's extremely fragile, she could break at any moment. All I'm saying is you have to be careful with her." Emmett explained. Edward felt confused. He knew he was falling and falling fast, but he didn't exactly comprehend it until Emmett pointed it out. He's right. Edward never treated Tanya the way he does Bella. He's so gentle with Bella.

"She had me at _Hello Edward_. I am falling for her, and it scares me because we've only just met. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other now. But I'm scared because I can see how fragile she is. I tried to get her to open up this morning, about something, she seemed wary and told me she wasn't ready to tell me. I figured it's because it was too soon to ask but then when I really thought about it, I realize how fragile she is. I can't just ask her about things without making her a tad uncomfortable." Edward said. Emmett nodded. He knew there were things in Bella's past that are scary and unimaginably painful, Rosalie never went into detail but he knew the gist of it. He had never felt so bad for someone before. And when he saw Bella she looked like she had never been through any of that. She was happy and bubbly just like Rose, but extremely blunt and could care less what anyone's opinion of her was. And that's what Edward liked so much. That she was fragile and needed care, but that she was so blunt and fiery and forward. He liked a girl who could take control.

"Let's just say there are things in her past that are horrible and painful. Let's just say you and her have a little more in common than you think." Emmett finished and walked inside. Edward stood there thinking what could that possibly be? What could be the thing they have in common? Besides everything he already knew he had in common he was confused as to what another could be.

"Edward you coming?" Emmett popped his head out. Edward looked up from the ground but nodded before walking forwards and back down to the basement with Emmett. Bella was giggling at something Jake had said and he had his arm around her. Envy rushed through Edward's veins. She was **his** girl. She was **his** crush. Jake can't have her. His fists clenched but then sense came back into him. Jake didn't like Bella like that. He was just being friendly. He was just trying to make her smile. How could he think that of his best friend? Bella turned to look at him and she smiled widely when she did.

"Edward you're back! My cuddle bear is back!" She squealed and jumped up running over and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist resting her head on his chest. Edward smiled before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bending down so his cheek rested upon her head. Bella had officially stolen his heart.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_


	6. She Bites Her Lip and Tips Her Bottle

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Bella came tumbling into the guys lives. Two weeks since she made Edward Masen fall head over heels for her. It only two weeks she's captured the heart of the whole group. Rosalie was very happy the guys liked Bella and had warmed up to her so quickly. She was especially happy when she saw the impact it made on Bella. Bella always smiled now. She was always laughing. She was having fun. And she couldn't be more...ecstatic.

"Edward Anthony Masen what on earth are you wearing?" Bella questioned smiling as she couldn't help but giggle at him. They were currently hanging out in her room. Rosalie was out with Emmett. Rosalie's parents are almost never home. And Edward promised to take her somewhere but they got distracted over here.

"What? I think I love hot." He said with a smirk. Edward smiled proudly as he stood in a pair of tight light blue skinny jeans, black rugged converse and a bright pink shirt. Just a plain shirt. No design. No logo. Bella found it quite ridiculous, especially since he kept posing like a model.

"You don't think I look sexy?" He put his finger in his mouth and rolled his eyes back to make a Super O face. Bella couldn't lie. She found him quite sexy and attractive. Edward is very beautiful, a very natural beauty. And she couldn't help but think how amazing he looked. She smiled.

"Pink? Not very manly Mr. Masen." She smirked. Of course she was teasing him, Edward could wear anything and make it look good. Edward wiggled his eye-brows and walked over to her. She was sitting on the bed and she smiled up at him. They had become very flirty the last couple weeks of knowing each other. They were practically attached at the hip. And it hurt Edward because of how much he was falling for her. He didn't think she could ever feel the same way. Just because she flirted back didn't mean she felt that way. At just the thought if Edward, Bella instantly let a smile fall on her face. She loved being around him.

He was flirty and funny and outgoing. And the feelings she had begun to develop scared her. Bella hadn't had a seriously relationship before. Never had a steady boyfriend. She got too scared by the commitment and she wanted to find the right guy. Love didn't exist in her mind, she had never seen a true loving relationship. But Edward may have been testing that water with her. She didn't know what feelings were coursing through her veins when Edward smiled at her. She didn't realize the butterflies in her stomach when he laughed. She didn't understand the chills that ran up and down her spine and to her toes when Edward's rough finger tips brushed against her skin. It scared stepped closer until his feet touched hers and he leaned down so his hands rested on either side of her and his face was up close to hers. His warm breath fluttered her neck. His warm eyes bore into her vibrant lively ones. His hair tickled her cheek when his forehead pressed to hers.

"You still think I don't look sexy in this pink shirt?" He whispered huskily in her ear, making sure his warm lips brushed against her lobe as he spoke. He wanted to see her goose bumps rise because of him. He wanted to see her go breathless as his nose skimmed her jaw line. Edward wanted to see the way she reacted to him. Bella felt nervous. Normally with a guy she's confident and dominant and in control. With Edward, she felt like she could easily lose herself. He _was_ different then the other guys. He made her feel like her feet weren't touching the ground. Edward made her feel sexy and needed. She craved his touch, she craved the warm embrace. She wanted to feel his lips. To know if the sparks were there. She wanted to experience it, even if it mean falling in love.

"I think you should prove it a little more." Bella said breathless, her voice breaking and it gave Edward chills. Her eyes were sexy and full of passion and lust. He knew she wanted it. But he didn't know if he could do it. It would hurt him too much knowing she didn't feel that way about him. But he could tease her. He could make her **want** to feel what he felt for her. He wanted to set her skin on fire, wanted to send her in frenzy of passion and need and want. Her beautiful body begged it. Edward moved his calloused hands down Bella's arms already feeling the bumps and chills. Her warm breath fluttered Edward's neck and he couldn't resist a small moan. Those hands moved down to her exposed thighs, creamy soft skin filled his hands and he wanted her so bad now. Bella wanted his lips on hers. He brought his lips down and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, and moved another up by her throat.

"Edward don't..." She whispered and moved her hands up his tan arms and up his neck. Edward knew she didn't mean it. He knew she needed him now too. Edward brought their hands together linking their fingers and kissing the tips of her small soft fingers.

"Bella I..." Edward couldn't form the thought and his words tied up in his mouth. He bit his bottom lip as Bella's forehead continued to press against Edward's and she tickled his neck with a gentle kiss. Edward's mouth opened and he moved his nose down to her cheek and released her hands so she could grab his hair again. It felt so good, the way she tugged slightly. His mouth opened up on the crook of her neck and his hot breath made Bella moan. Edward's eyes closed at the sensation, his pants tightened and her lips teased his as they moved closer but never touched.

"Oh God Bella..." Edward couldn't stop the moans falling from his mouth even if he tried. She was too much. So much to handle yet he felt like he could take on the challenge. Nothing could stop their lips from meeting. Nothing could stop-**SLAM**

The door burst open and revealed the gang. Rosalie but back a giggle and covered her mouth as her and Emmett felt so embarrassed to ruin their little moment.

"So sorry guys! Um...foods downstairs, Jasper and Jake are also." Bella gave them a small smile and a thumbs up while Edward groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder. They closed the door behind him. Edward was so frustrated. They had ruined their moment. He was so close. _So fucking close_. He almost had her. He almost tested the sparks. Bella played with his hair and kissed his temple.

"Come on sexy beast let's go eat!" Bella exclaimed. She knew he was smiling, her shirt was covering her but his smile tickled her skin.

"So I am sexy in this pink shirt? Let's go!" He yelled and yanked her up as they giggled and headed downstairs.

"Way to ruin a moment you two, they were so close!" Jasper whined.

"I swear this is like The Little Mermaid or some shit. When she has to kiss Prince Eric to do the kiss of true love." Emmett stated.

"Oh that mine and Bella's favorite movie! Bella loves singing the songs Ariel does in the movie, she's got a fucking awesome voice." Rosalie explained. They all laughed.

"But I'm serious, we can't keep ruining moments. It's so obvious they live each other." Jake added.

"But Bella doesn't believe in love. She's never seen a stable romance, she just doesn't believe in it. And she's scared of getting hurt. After what she's been through, you can't blame her." Rosalie said, worried about her cousin. Bella was family, she was her sister from another mister, they loved each other a lot. She doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Well Edward is determined to call her bluff, he isn't giving up. He's got the rest of his life to prove to her what she means to him, even if they just met." Jasper replied.

"God this is so fucking Disney." Emmett said rolling his eyes. They all shut up when they heard laughing and saw Bella and Edward running downstairs holding hands.

"Hi everyone! Food smells great, can we eat now? I'm starved!" Bella said excitedly. They all nodded and Edward and her each grabbed plates of food.

"So what should we do tonight?" Jasper questioned. Everyone looked at each other, all smirking when the same devious idea came into play.

"Let's get fucking drunk!"

The group arrived at the empty beach. It was dark but Emmett had collected enough wood from his truck to throw into the fire pit. Jake lit a match after pouring some Vodka on the wood, it lit up in orange and red angry flames. The group cheered and each opened up ether a bottle of beer or a bottle of good ol' Captain, Jack Daniels and the classic Vodka. It wouldn't take long for them all to get drunk and they knew it.

"Ya know we should play truth or dare." Rosalie suggested. Everyone agreed, it would be fun. Edward pulled Bella into his lap as she relaxed into his chest. His arm was wound around her middle as they both drank from a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Ok Bella truth or fucking dare?" Rose smirked.

"Fuck dare bitch." Bella said with a burp. Rosalie giggled and took a swig of her Corona.

"Alright I dare you to strip and run into the water." Rosalie replied. Bella took a long swig of the burning liquid, the amber drink sliding down her dry throat burning her but making her feel so good. She handed it to Edward before scooting back and slowly taking off her vest. Her hips swayed as she shimmed out of shorts and slowly lifted her shirt. Her mouth made an "O" as she exposed her stomach and she bit her lip naughtily and Edward moaned and Jasper and Jake whistled.

"Come on babe take it off!" Jake shouted. Bella winked at Edward before lifting it up and off. She moved her hips in a slow circle and putting her hands on her ass grabbing her bottle from Edward and taking a swig. She danced in front of Edward who's jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Oh fuck Bells stop teasing..." Edward whined. She giggled bringing her face closer to his, teasing his lips with her warm breath before pushing him away as he fell back laughing. She un-clasped her bra throwing it to Jasper who put it on his head and her boy shorts slid down and she tossed those at Edward, who secretly buried them in his pocket. She stood in all her glory, not feeling nervous one bit. She felt confident and in control. With one last swig of the Jack she screamed and hollered running to the water with everyone cheering her on. She dove right in feeling the cold water splash around her. The water was so clear under the water and she felt the waves crash. She could hear the group cheering for her before she popped her head up and cheered herself. Bella was clearly tipsy and she loved it. She ran out of the water and Rosalie wrapped her in a blanket to dry her off. She dressed in her clothes quickly, having to steal the underwear from Edward's pants and take her bra off of Jasper's head by licking his cheek. She clipped it on, her cleavage exposed as she slipped her shirt back on and her vest. She skipped back over to Edward and sat on his lap. He was rubbing her thigh gently.

"Alright...Jazzy truth or dare?" Bella questioned. Jasper smirked.

"Dare bitch." He muttered.

"Ok I dare you to make out with one of the guys." He giggled and moved around to everyone's faces.

"Who wants to tongue fuck me?" Everyone laughed but Jasper just crawled over to Edward and grabbed his neck and was pressed into Bella as he pressed his lips to Edward. Considering both boys were drunk, they could care less. Besides their best friends, it shouldn't be weird. Or at least to all of them it wasn't. Edward messed his tongue with Jasper's and Bella felt herself smirk as Jasper and Edward pressed to her from the front and back. It was turning her on. Jasper pulled away and Edward wiped his mouth. They all laughed as Jasper moved back.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth." Emmett replied.

"Pansy!" Edward shouted. Emmett flipped him off.

"Ok who's the hotter cousin? Rosalie or Bella?" Emmett turned to Rose and she giggled.

"I won't get mad baby." She whispered and kiss him.

"Honestly, they're both smokin'." He said blushing. Bella blew him kisses and giggled as she felt Edward slide his tongue on her neck. She leaned more into him and placed her hands on his thighs. Both Edward and Bella were incredibly turned on and obviously had an attraction to each other. Even if they were drunk, they both couldn't deny how much they really liked each other. It scared Bella shitless. Edward couldn't help the way his heart fell for her.

"You two should make out." Jake said motioning towards Rosalie and Bella. Their jaws dropped.

"INCEST!" They screamed in unison causing the whole group to laugh.

"She's all mine." Emmett grabbed Rosalie and laid her down as they started making out heavily. Edward smirked seeing it but it made him want Bella. He wanted to ravish her body. His tongue wanted to lick every part of her body. He wanted to suck and taste her. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel so good. Bella grabbed the back of Edward's neck as his lips trailed kisses on her neck and shoulders as his hands massaged her hips and she grabbed his face smashing their lips together. Bella and Edward moaned together and they both felt electric sparks and chills and butterflies all at once. He wanted her. She wanted him. Edward wasn't sure if he could resist temptation any longer. Their tongues met, massaging and caressing together. She pulled his hair. Edward and Bella couldn't control it. They were drunk, but they knew how they felt. Edward laid down and pulled her on top of him, moving his hands on her flat stomach massaging it and moving his tongue with hers. Bella grinding against him. Edward had to break away. His head tilted back as he let out a loud moan and grabbing her hands linking their fingers together and moving his hips against hers. Bella hadn't felt this good in so long. She admits it. She likes Edward. A lot. And it scares her. She doesn't want to fall for him but it's too late to catch her. Too late to pull her back down by gravity.

"Oh God Bella..." Her lips attached to his stubbly neck and her teeth nipped his collar bone, and his chin. he moaned loudly as she sucked on his Adam's apple. He knew he needed to stop her. Needed to stop her before she did something she'd regret.

"Bella we have to stop..." Edward said breathless. She whined and moved her hips more, kissing Edward gently, nibbling on his bottom lip. His eyes closed and he wanted to slap himself for tempting her. She's drunk. He's tipsy. She's so hard to control though. She's so forward. So feisty. He can't resist.

"But Eddie don't you want me baby?" She asked and pulled his hair as she sat up and brought him to also and pushed their lips back together. God yes. Edward wanted nothing more than ever. She was like the sweetest drug running through his veins. The sweetest heroin. The toxic pill. The glittering powder that burned his nose. She pressed into his skin like a syringe. Once in it was hard to pull her out. His hands gripped her ass and pulled her to sit on his very hard self. He moaned breaking away.

"I want you so bad...but not like this. I will not take advantage of you Bells. I wont ever hurt you like that. We're drunk, you don't know what your saying or doing. I don't want you to regret this in the morning. I want you when your ready for me." Edward begged her with his eyes. She was too gone.

"I want you now Edward. I need you. Touch me here. Touch me there. I crave you." She grabbed his hands placing them on her chest and he felt her through her shirt. Her chest fit perfectly in his hands. She was soft. She was all natural. Edward couldn't resist sucking and licking on her neck. Edward almost lost all sense but he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck.

"Not now Bella...not like this.." He whispered softly. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't do that. He loves her. He feels it. Deep within him every day. Bella's soft breath slowed down and Edward pulled his face from her neck. Her head lulled forward as she passed out against his shoulder, her forehead pressing into him. He hugged her closer to him and asked an almost gone Jasper to toss some pillows and blankets. Jasper mumbled some incoherent words before Edward grabbed them and settled his head down and pulled Bella close. He covered them with the blanket. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you Bella...why do you do this to me when I love you so much?"

* * *

**Outfits and character pics are on the link in my profile. **

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	7. You're Lucky If Your Memory Remains

**Not mine :( **

* * *

The sun shone down on the group the next morning. The waves crashed together. A bird tapped it's nose on Jasper's face. He swatted it away turning over.

"Five more minutes Mr. Cheeseburger..." He whispered. Rosalie was passed out literally on top of Emmett them both snoring away. Jake was buried in a heap of blankets, his foot the only thing sticking out. Bella's head was resting on Edward's chest, his cheek resting on top of her head as his arms were wrapped around her thin waist, them both breathing quietly. The bird pecked Jasper's ass and he bolted up quickly screaming in pain.

"FUCKING ASS WHAT THE FUCK WHO DID THAT!?" Jasper yelled tiredly. he looked around and covered his eyes from the bright sunlight. Stupid hangover. He saw all his friends passed out. He grabbed empty alcohol bottles and threw them at everyone.

"What the fuck man!?" Emmett bolted up holding his head and glaring at Jasper.

"Where the fuck--**why** are we on the God damned beach?" Emmett questioned. Jasper shrugged and went to wake everyone up. He smiled as he looked at a sleeping Edward and Bella. They were cuddling and looked so cute.

"Edward. Bella wake up, come on guys. Wake up." Jasper tapped their shoulders. Edward opened his eyes slowly and groaned before looking at Jasper. He cuddled closer to Bella.

"We need to get going Edward." Jasper stated. He nodded and Jasper crawled back over to his original spot. Bella was gripping Edward's shirt tightly in her hands. Edward rubbed her lower back as he kissed the top of her head. He remembered everything last night. He remembered it all. Only question was...did she? Bella smiled up at him as her bright green eyes looked up at him. Edward smiled back. Memories from last night flooded her mind. Her stripping. Her and Edward making out. She remembered it all. But she couldn't let Edward know that. She's only just met him. Two weeks ago. _That's all it took to fall in love with him._ But she's scared. She can't handle it. She's going to act like it never happened. Like she doesn't remember. It may hurt Edward, but she's not ready yet.

"Morning Edward." She whispered softly. Her eyes scanned the bruises she had left on his neck. She was sure there were quite a few on hers as well. Edward played with her hand.

"Morning, sleep ok?" He asked her. She nodded and yawned. No hangover. He didn't have one either. He was scared to ask her. Scared to find out her reaction.

"Do you remember last night?" Edward said bluntly. She arched an eye-brow and bit her bottom lip. Her hands rested on his chest and he saw the hesitance in her eyes. Please don't lie. Please don't lie. Edward just kept muttering that to himself.

"I remember getting naked and you and Jasper making out. That was pretty damn sexy." She giggled. He bit his lip.

"Do you remember anything else?" He questioned. He needed to know. Edward bit his bottom lip. She remembered. He could see it. Question is, would she have the guts to admit it? He knew she was scared and didn't believe in love, but he's seen the way she is with him. He felt it all last night. Rosalie told him, told him how Bella is different around him. She had to have felt it. Bella felt so bad for having to lie to him. But she was protecting him. Breaking his heart wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to be happy. He wouldn't be happy with her...she's never had a boyfriend. She wouldn't know what to do. Or how to handle him. Edward saw all this hesitation in her eyes. She wasn't going to tell the truth.

"I um...I don't remember. I'm sorry." Bella wanted to cry. She hated herself for doing this to him. He would hate her now. She couldn't accept that. Edward knew she was lying. In the way she stuttered it was revealed. In the way she hesitated it was revealed. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He felt it all. He knew she felt the same way. He also knew she was scared. She couldn't deny it.

"Oh...ok. Well um we should get up." Edward muttered. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead lovingly. He got chills and he puts his hands on her arms. The way she cradled his head, the way her lips puckered on his skin, it all felt right. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Bella and him stood up and the gang headed to Jim's. The gang sat at a big table, Edward sat close to Bella his head resting on her shoulder. She cradled his head once again, running her fingers through his hair gently and kissing his head every once in a while. Everyone thought it was so cute, the two didn't even realize everyone looking at them. It was as if it was just them in the room. Bella felt guilty for lying...but she knew it was for the best. She couldn't even tell Edward about her past. Her abusive father. Her dead brother. Her own alcoholic and depressed lifestyle. How could she have a relationship when she couldn't even admit that? Edward knew she was hiding things. But he also knew she needed time to gain his trust. She wasn't going to just open up like a book. She was going to be a chase. A challenge.

And Edward was more game then ever to win her over. To open her heart and experience the most wonderful gift life can give you a chance at. He was determined to capture her.

"Edward man you seem distracted, what's going on?" Jasper asked Edward as they sat in Edward's bedroom one on one playing guitar for a new song Edward had been working on. He wrote it about Bella. Edward sighed, he couldn't lie to Jasper. It had been three weeks since the beach incident. Everyone pretty much forgot about it but Edward couldn't get his mind off of Bella. About what they had done. When he was with her he tried to ignore it but it was always in the back of his head. Why wouldn't she just admit she likes him?

"You remember the night we all went to the beach three weeks ago?" Edward questioned. Jasper nodded and tuned his strings a bit.

"Yeah why?" Jasper was confused, what was bothering Edward so much about that night. Edward bit his bottom lip. How was he going to tell his friend?

"I um...when everyone got really drunk after Emmett did his truth...I um started kissing Bella's neck and it led to us having a full blown on make out session. We were so close to sleeping together man. She was so gone, but I had to stop her. I couldn't take advantage of her like that. But she wanted to, she was tempting me. And then she passed out but the next morning, I asked her if she remembered...she lied to me and said she didn't. But there was hesitance in her tone and the way she stuttered, I knew she was lying." Edward explained. Jasper scratched his jaw and looked at the hurt expression on his friends face. He really fell fast for her. Poor thing.

"Edward man that's rough. I'm sorry, but you know Bella is just scared. There's something there, she cares about you and I think you've managed to open up her eyes. But that kind of stuff scares her. She's never had a boyfriend. She's never seen a loving relationship. You can't expect her to believe in love. But you can prove to her that it exists." Jasper replied. Edward played with his fingers and nodded his head.

"I love her man...I feel it. Nothing like I ever felt with Lisa...this is a whole new experience. A whole new feeling. But I'm jumping in with two feet because I want to risk it. She's worth it. I feel it." He said. Jasper back clapped his friend before smiling.

"Finish the song, I have some shit to finish right now myself. I'll catch you tomorrow, BBQ at mine." Jasper and Edward shared a hug before Jasper left. Edward sat on his bed, looking down at his notebook and finishing the first lyric.

_"Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sold me out  
But our footprints washed away from the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I think myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_

_Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jager's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough  
Because __the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two__ Six feet under the stars  
I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm alright like this, alright like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone  
(I'm always in over my head)_

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough  
Because attention's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sold me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage (what a let down)  
"Do you really need to see an ID?"  
This is embarrassing as hell (what a let down)  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars_

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough  
Because attention's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars  
(woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah)  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars"_ Edward smiled, complete. It's finished. He nodded his head before beginning to tune his guitar and strumming away, singing to himself softly.

Jasper Whitlock managed to grow some courage and walk all the way to Rose's place from Edward's. It was about a fifteen minute walk if he took his time. Which he did. He walked up the from door and rang the doorbell. Rose's mom answered it.

"Oh hello Jasper, the three of them are upstairs in Rosalie's room." She stated. Jasper thanked her before heading upstairs and to the right knocking on Rosalie's door.

"Come in!" She yelled. He walked in and saw Rosalie painting Bella's toes black and Emmett watching Blink 182 videos.

"Hey Jasper! What's up?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Not much, Bella want to take a walk with me?" Jasper turned his attention to Bella. She smiled before nodding her head and getting up from the bed just as Rosalie finished off her last toe.

"Don't mess them up! They look perfect! Wear my flip flops." Rosalie said pointing to the flip flops. Bella slipped them on and hugged Rosalie and Emmett before Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and they walked out together. Interlocked hands but not interlocked fingers, not like Edward and Bella.

"So where are we going?" She questioned Jasper. She had no idea what he wanted to take a walk with her for but she didn't mind. It was fine to her. They walked to the boardwalk and Jasper bought them ice cream. Strawberry for him and chocolate chip for her. They headed towards the crashing waves that were below them and they stood next to each other leaning on the bars.

"So what's up Jasper? What'd you want to talk about?" Bella wanted to know why he wanted to talk to her. What was so important? Jasper bit hit bottom lip, he was concerned for both his friends. He had grown to love and adore Bella in the short time she had been apart of their group. In five weeks she captured the hearts of all the boys in the group. They cared for her like a little sister. Well...of course except for Edward, who had fallen head over heels in love with her. Jasper just wanted them to be happy, he knew they wouldn't be happy unless they admitted to each other about their pasts.

"Listen Bells, I love you a lot. You're one of my closest friends and totally a baby sister to me. I care about you. And Edward is the greatest friend I've ever known. He's totally content with life and happy go lucky. But you've changed him. I've never seen him fall so fast for a girl before. You have this effect on him, he won't ever bounce back. He's hurt because you won't open up. He's upset because he loves you and you won't let him in. Why is that?" Jasper stated this all bluntly. He tried to walk into it, but it was too late. He dove right for the goal. Right for the in depth answers. Bella didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. How could he ask this of her when she wouldn't even tell Edward? As far as she knew Rosalie and Emmett only knew, and Emmett didn't know it all.

"Jasper I...I don't understand. Where is this...why? Why do you need to know? Can't we just drop it?" Bella was panicking. She didn't want to tell him. It hurt too much to talk about the past.

"No we can't avoid this any longer Bells. We know things happened to you, things were hard for you. But we don't know what. You can trust me. I promise you that. I'm here, so open up." He replied. Bella shook her head, her ice cream melting. Tears stung her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I can't! I don't want to remember any of it! I don't even know how I survived! I don't know why I lived and he died! Ok!? I don't know! And I hate myself for not being there for him like I should have! But I was so young, so vulnerable and so unaware!" Bella screamed and threw her ice cream. She ran her hands through her hair frustratedly and let her tears slip. Jasper's jaw dropped. What happened? He's getting close. He needs her to tell him. Needs to know why she won't fall for his best friend. He grabbed Bella's shoulders tightly in his hands and she squirmed back and forth beating on his skinny chest.

"Leave me alone Jasper! I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me the fuck alone! None of you deserve to know! None of you _need_ to know! Just leave it be!" Bella was sobbing and Jasper just pulled her closer letting her her head rest on his shoulder as they sunk to the ground. Bella gave up fighting. She needed a friend. She wanted Edward, needed him. Jasper was here now though. She gripped his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder shaking and crying.

"Oh God Jazzy! I don't deserve to be alive! Not after what I did! Not after what happened!" Jasper ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. She was screaming and holding her tightly.

"What happened? Bella, you have to tell me. You have to fucking tell me, I need to know." Jasper was holding her face. She was quivering and her body wracked heavily with sobs.

"My brother committed suicide! My father abused me and him! I almost died because of how bad it was! My brother hung himself in his closet one day because it was too much! My father blamed me for it! Blamed me for killing his own son! Told me I was a mistake and that I was pathetic! Said he hated me! I got so heavy into depression I stopped eating and I started drinking and hooking up with random guys! I don't believe in love because of all of that! Love killed my brother! Love doesn't exist! That's why my father always hurt me! Always hurt my mom! It's all bullshit! And I can't hurt Edward like this! I can't be with him, it will hurt him too much!" Bella admitted. Jasper's heart broke at her confession. He had no idea. His little Bella? The happy and bright fun loving confident girl who loved to fucking eat? This tiny little girl was broken, and in the worst way. How was Edward going to take this?

"But you love him Bella. I know you do, I see it in your eyes and in the way you act with him you do love him you do-"

"But Jasper! My love will just hurt him! He doesn't know about my past! He'd hate me! Things wouldn't work! I am scared of my feelings! I'm scared of the butterflies he gives me. I'm scared of the fucking heart beat my heart pumps at when he smiles at me. I'm scared of the chills and goose bumps that rise on my skin when he touches me! I can't do it! I can't hurt him!" Bella held onto him tightly and Jasper just rocked her back and forth. _What was Edward going to think?_

Edward sat on the floor of his bedroom rocking back and forth and crying his eyes out. His hair was a mess and a bottle of Vodka lay next to him. He had already drinking three. He had a nightmare. The day his brother died. The day his brother left the earth. The day his brother committed suicide and abandoned Edward. He blames himself. It was his fault. He killed his brother. If he hadn't been such a fucking ass his brother wouldn't have been crying for attention. Edward hated himself. Bella could never love a person like him.

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. I'll See You In My Sleep

): Not mine :(

* * *

Bella lay in bed the next morning wiping her dry eyes. She cried herself to sleep. Rosalie slept in the same bed and cuddled her trying to calm her down. She was breaking down. She didn't want Edward to get hurt. She didn't want him to love her. It was too late to save either. Both had fallen whether they were prepared or not. Bella slowly removed Rose's arm and got off the bed slipping on some flip flops and adjusting her PJ pants. She pulled a light jacket on and tied her hair in a messy half bun on top of her head, piece of hair falling out. She fixed her nose stud before sneaking out through the window, leaving a note behind for Rosalie. She needed to see Edward. And now. She walked to his house as quickly as she could. It was ten minutes if she walked fast, five minutes if she ran. So she ran. The streets were empty at 6:29 A.M. and the birds were barely awake. Bella's lungs burned and her throat was dry but she needed Edward. She needed to know he was okay. When she got there she tossed rocks at his windows. He wasn't answering and she was getting worried. She cupped her mouth with her hands before screaming "EDWARD! EDWARD! WAKE UP!" She saw slight movement. Slight shadows. Edward's head popped out the window, he looked terrible. His hair was messy, his eyes were clearly red even from where she was standing and his cheeks were stubbly.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"Please Edward we need to talk. Can I come in?" She begged. Edward's heart ached and his fingers shook. She wanted him. And he needed her. He needed her comfort now more than ever. He moved away from the window and walked downstairs and quickly opening the door. Bella stood in PJ's and had a sad expression on her face.

"Edward?" She whispered. He pulled her into his arms and held onto her for dear life. He was so scared. He needed her. And she needed him. She held onto his head, her fingers tugging on his hair as he pulled her closer. He smelt of heavy alcohol and it scared Bella. Did he have a drinking problem? She grabbed either side of his face and looked into his eyes. They were dead. A dark brown, not the warm honey colored. They were empty. And full of sorrow.

"What happened to you Edward?" She questioned sadly. He bit his bottom lip. He was scaring her. She knew it. He knew it. Edward didn't want her to feel that way. But it was happening.

"I need you so bad Bella." His forehead pressed to hers and her eyes watered and she held him tightly.

"Let's go in your room." She tugged him along and locked his bedroom door closing the blinds and pulled him into her arms. He started crying instantly. Edward didn't know how to stop it. The tears fell from his eyes like fucking waterfalls. They just kept falling and he began sobbing into her neck. Bella was scared. Why is he like this? She didn't know if she was emotionally prepared to guide him. She was so fucked up in the head at the moment from her breakdown last night. Her head pounded. Her heart raced. But she needed to be there for Edward. She _wanted_ to be there to cheer him up. To make him happy.

"What happened? What's wrong Edward? You need to tell me. What happened?" Bella was concerned and Edward felt so bad. He could hear the concern tone dripping in her voice.

"I-I am the worst person. You don't need s-someone like me. I am a t-terrible friend. I k-kill people, I s-s-suck." Kill people? What?

"Edward what do you mean kill people? What's wrong?" Edward sniffled and grabbed her face in his hands. Her eyes were full of tears and they were scared. He wanted to make all her pain go away. He wanted her to be alright.

"Bella I killed my fucking brother. He committed suicide two years ago because of me. I was the worst fucking brother, I argued with him too much and I didn't give him the attention he needed. He took too many pills after one of our fights, and killed himself! I did that! I killed him! I am the worst fucking human being ever! I hurt people and they die because of me! I don't want you to hate me! Please don't hate me! I couldn't bare it! I can't live knowing you hate me Bella! **Please. Please. Please don't hate me.**" Edward was full on crying harder now, holding her tightly. Her eyes widened. They did have more in common then she thought. Both of their brother committed suicide. Both of them blamed themselves. Both of them drank to get rid of their depression.

"Edward...you're not a horrible person. I care about you, your the best friend ever. You're loving and caring and you've been there for me since I first got here. I could never hate you." Bella said her voice shaking.

"Why won't you open up to me Bella? I love you. I admit it. I fell for you that first night at the beach party. You were so beautiful and so forward and blunt and I liked that. You were in control. And I fell. But you won't open up! I love you! Why won't you admit to me how you feel? Why won't you tell me about your family?" Edward sat up and brought her up with him. She pushed him away.

"Because I'm a fucking terrible person! I had a shitty life before a few years ago! You can't love me! I don't know how to love anyone! I've never known it! Love doesn't exist! Not between family or friends or boyfriends or girlfriends! It's all a lie! If love was real my brother wouldn't have killed himself! My dad would have never fucking abused me! I love Rosalie! She's all I have besides my mom! And my feelings for you Edward scare the fucking shit out of me! I can't deal with them! I don't know how to handle them! I could have fucking died Edward! So many times I could have died. I couldn't crawl away. I've broken so many bones in my life. I have so many scars. I have so much damage! I slept around with random guys before all this! I drank a lot! I didn't eat! I wallowed in fucking depression alone because my God damned mother couldn't be there for me! My brother was dead and my father blamed me for it! You can't love me Edward!" Bella screamed. Edward's eyes widened. Emmett was right...they have more in common than he thought. He felt terrible at that second. She was crying heavily and shaking.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to-"

"You've done enough Edward! You don't love me! You can't! I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you! My feelings for you are...so strong. They scare me and I can't handle them! I'm so sorry." Bella held his face and he held her to him.

"I can help you through them. Give me a chance. Give me a chance to show you what love can be like. It's all new to me too I promise. I've never experienced it. Please, let me love you. Let me open you up." Edward begged. She shook her head and he pressed his forehead to hers.

_"I-I-I cant Edward. I'm fucking sorry. So sorry."_ She pushed him away and ran out of his bedroom and out the front door. He opened his window.

"BELLA WAIT! DON'T GO!" Edward felt his heart ache and his breathing go uneven. She's leaving him. She's not giving him a chance. He slid against his window and buried his face in his hands crying.

_Why does she do this to him_

_

* * *

_

Two days. Two days since Edward's heart broke. Two days since she ran out on him. Two days since anyone had heard from her. Rose couldn't get her to come out. No one could. They were all scared for Bella. Edward had hurt her. He hated himself even more for it. But enough was enough. They need to talk about this. They need to talk now. He pushes himself away from Rosalie's couch and stands up heading towards the stairs.

"Edward she won't talk." Rosalie whispered holding onto Emmett.

"I'll fucking make her. This is my fault and I need to fix it now." They wished him luck before he walked upstairs. He walked to the end of the hall. Her light sobs could be heard through the door. It scared Edward. How long had she been crying for? Why wasn't she talking? His knuckles brushed lightly against the door.

"Bella...please open up the door. Please let me in..." Edward begged. Bella was sniffling.

"Go away Edward...I don't want you to see me like this..." She whispered. Edward sighed and leaned his forehead against the door pressing his hands to it.

"Baby just let me in...no one else, just us...please..." He tried to reasoned with her. Bella was rocking back and forth holding her head and and gurgling from her bottle of precious Vodka. It was the only thing keeping her sane. She sniffled contemplating whether or not to let him in. She wanted to feel his arms. She wanted to feel his lips. The lips she hadn't felt since that night. They were warm and soft. She was drunk but she would remember those sparks anywhere. She crawled over to the door, gripping the handle and stumbling to get up. Edward stepped back as he heard a weight fall against it before it opened. She fell right into his arms and he walked her backwards and shut the door with his foot, locking it behind him. She grasped his biceps wanting to feel him.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much...don't leave me please..." Bella hated being alone. When people she used to love left her, she felt alone...abandoned. Everyone she ever loved left her. Abandoned her in one way or another. Emotionally, physically...both. Rosalie was all she had. Even her mom wasn't the greatest being for comfort. Edward kissed her head cradling her head.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise." He whispered. Bella stumbled and swayed before falling to the ground. She hated herself. She hated herself for hurting Edward. She had fallen for him. and fallen hard. Her first time at love and she was scared. So scared.

"Edward I'm so sorry I never told you." Bella was having a full on break down. Edward had never seen someone so broken up before. Well maybe besides himself, but that was besides the point. The girl he was falling for was laying in front of him, bottle of heavy Vodka in her hand as she cried on the floor of her bedroom. Edward gets on his knees and carefully picks her up cradling her in his arms as he soothes her and rubs her hair gently.

"Don't be...it's not something that's fond to be spoken of. I don't blame you at all Bella but I just wish you could have trusted me enough to tell me. Do you not realize how fast and hard I've been falling for you since the day we met?" Edward whispered. She grabs his hand squeezing tightly feeling more ashamed. Edward didn't deserve this.

"I do trust you...I'm just so scared. I've never been in love. I love you but I'm so scared. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to get hurt. Trust is a hard thing for me to build with people Edward. Don't you understand? Everyone I ever trusted hurt me. My dad. My brother. My mom. I'm so fucking sorry. So sorry." Edward shook his head holding her closer and letting her cry into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair kissing her head.

"I love you so much Bella and it scares me too. I've never fallen so fast. I've never felt love. Not even with my last girlfriend who I was on and off with in high school. You mean so much to me. I can't experience live without you. I don't want to experience it without you. I want you to let me open you up. I want you to let me explore your heart and keep it close. I promise not to break it. If you promise not to break mine. You are so worth it and more." Edward was holding her face making her look directly in his eyes not being able to look away.

"Oh Edward...what if I hurt you? Everything needs to go slow. I can't jump into things. I can't just be your girlfriend. I need you to be willing to wait." Bella whispered. Edward smiled softly, wanting to kiss her but tried to resist.

"You're worth it. I'll wait the rest of my life if I have to. Just give me a chance. Let me prove to you that having a boyfriend can be good. Let me show you what love can bring." Edward said softly. Bella pulled him into a tight hug. He was gentle with her. He was willing to wait for her. He was jumping in. Taking a risk. She loved that. And she loved him. She wanted all of him and more. For the rest of her life she wanted to be long to Edward.

"Where do we go from here?"


	9. So Stunning Start Running

"Look at those two...they are way adorable. Like it's about fucking time adorable." Rosalie stated as the four of them stared at Edward and Bella. Edward was standing in-between her legs and they were kissing every few minutes and in-between bites of strawberries. Even though it was kind of sickening at how adorable they were, the gang couldn't help but feel so relieved that Bella was opening up to Edward and letting him in.

"Give them privacy you pervs." Rosalie pushed the gang into the living room, allowing her cousin and best friend some alone time without an audience. Bella's hands were placed on Edward's neck and he tickled her face with his warm breath as he nuzzled their noses and kissed her warm lips gently. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Three days ago they figured out what they were doing. They figured out that they were dating but nothing official. Edward had no intentions of cheating on her and even though she used to hook up with random guys, Bella would never cheat on anyone. Especially since Edward is the first guy who she's dated for like a legit time period. She wants Edward to be her boyfriend but things have to be slow with her. Edward knows this. He understands this.

"You taste so good." He whispered in her ear as his hands ran up her thighs and kissed her neck gently. She giggled and pulled his face back to hers and they smiled into the kiss.

"Do you think the guys are tired of us acting like this?" Bella asked as Edward rested his face in her neck. She played with the hair falling out of his beanie. He shook his head.

"No because they went through this before with Rose and Emmett. Now those two were way worse then we are. They were attached at the mouth 24-7. We had to use the fucking jaws of life to get them away from one another." Edward explained.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rosalie screams.

"She's got fucking ears like a hawk." Bella whispered and covered her mouth with a giggle.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Edward and Bella both laughed before Edward helped bring her down and they held hands walking into the living room.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Jasper questioned everyone. The group shared looks not sure what they could do. They've been going to the beach every day or going swimming in Rosalie or Emmett's backyards, what other options were there in a small town like this?

"We could go to the mall and see a movie to stay cool?" Bella suggested. Everyone nodded. They hadn't been to a movie in a long time.

"What movie?" Jake asked. Edward suddenly had a beyond brilliant idea. They should go check out the scary movies that have come out. That way Rosalie could cling to Emmett and Bella could cling to him. It was the perfect plan.

"Something scary. Like Saw, we should go see that." Edward couldn't hide the smirk on his face or the playfulness in his tone. Bella bit back a giggle, she knew what Edward wanted. Too bad she actually enjoys scary movies. This should be fun in tricking in him. She leaned back into his chest gripping onto him tightly.

"Edward I don't like scary movies. Besides that's supposed to be like super gory." Bella pretended to be scared as she clung onto him. He smirked to himself and squeezed her to him. Just what he wanted.

"I'll protect you." Edward whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe lightly. She bit back a moan and squeezed his hands in hers. Bella winked at Rosalie, Rosalie knows how much Bella loves horror movies so she was trying to hide a smile.

"Sweet I'll look up times. Rose hand me the laptop." Jasper stated. Edward kissed up and down Bella's neck and she smiled tilting her head giving him better leverage. He pushed her back and nuzzled his nose on her exposed skin.

"Bella come here real quick!" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen. Bella turned to Edward and pecked his lips real quick before trying to get up but he grabbed her hips bringing her back down.

"Don't leave me baby..." He whined. Bella giggled and hugged him around the neck before kissing him softly. Edward smiled into the kiss and before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back placing her finger over his lips.

"Edward, Rose needs me, I'll be right back." She told him. He pouted and took her finger into his mouth sucking on it playfully. She winked and kissed his forehead before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Why is your finger wet?" Rosalie asked laughing. Bella wiped it on her jeans.

"Edward happened." She replied simply. The two girls shared a laugh.

"So anyways why didn't you tell Edward you love scary movies?" Bella smirked before pushing Rosalie more into the kitchen.

"Just want him to be happy, if I'm clinging on him it will make him happy." Bella replied.

"And not because you like it too?" Rosalie added with a smirk. Bella giggled.

"That too. I like when he holds me, it feels good. Like I'm being protected. Edward makes me feel safe, I'm starting to trust him even more now." Bella smiled as she said this and Rosalie couldn't help but smile back. Her cousin is falling love. She's happy. That's good.

"I'm glad your happy Bellsy. It's a real breath of fresh air. And Edward is really happy too, I've never seen him smile so much. It's like he came alive when you walked into his life." Edward got bored of waiting for the girls so he walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Bella. She giggled when his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head bending down to do it.

"You guys done, Jasper said the soonest movie is in half an hour and it takes ten minutes to get there if we drive. Let's go!" Edward exclaimed. Rosalie grabbed her keys as did Bella and they walked into the living room.

"So Edward, Bella and Jasper can ride together and then Jake can ride with Emmett and I." Rosalie said. Everyone agreed and Rosalie locked the front door behind her as they all got in either Edward or Emmett's cars. Edward opened the door for Bella which she thanked him for with a kiss. Edward smiled into the kiss placing his other hand on her neck deepening it. Their tongues met and slowly massaged against each other. Bella's fingers skimmed his beautiful cheek and she totally forgot where they were. All that mattered was Edward's lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth moving with his. Jasper grabbed Edward's shoulder.

"I know you enjoy making out any second you have but we need to go!" Jasper yelled with a smile. Bella blushed and Edward chuckled before kissing her again and they all got in the car driving behind Emmett's car. Bella held Edward's empty hand in hers and he linked their fingers together. He smiled feeling complete for once. It never felt like this with Tanya. He always felt like something was missing. With Bella...everything fell into place and was just right. Snug enough. They arrived at the mall quickly and Edward kept his hand connected with Bella's. He liked protecting her. He liked making her feel secure. It gave him a good feeling.

"Alright who's paying this time?" Jasper questioned. Bella went to dog for her money but Edward stopped her.

"I'll pay for Jasper and Bella." Edward said.

"And I'll pay for Rosie and Jake." Emmett replied. They all stood in line and Edward stood behind Bella, his hands on her hips the whole time. She leaned into him and it made them both feel good. Edward could see old class mates staring and pointing. He thought he saw Tanya for a second but it wasn't. Edward didn't think she'd try to cause problems between them but he still worried. Tanya was his first real girlfriend. Even if they weren't in love they did date on and off. Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and smiled. Bella smiled causing her to have to bite her lip so it wouldn't stretch a whole lot. She loved the feeling of being able to be affectionate with Edward in public. He wasn't hers officially yet and she wasn't his yet but they were close. Edward still had a lot to prove but he was willing. Edward paid for their tickets as did Emmett and they all headed into the theatre barely making it for the previews. They had run late due to Edward and Bella's lolly gagging but neither cared. Edward moved the arm of the chair up and moved so his head rested on her chest. he kissed her exposed cleavage and collar bone occasionally feeling her heart beat accelerate when he did that. Edward smiled knowing it was his doing. _She made his heart flutter._


	10. Our Footprints Washed Away

**Not mine :(**

* * *

"Edward you naughty boy we shouldn't be doing this..." Bella muttered softly in Edward's ear as his warm lips attached to her neck, sucking gently and his hands massaging her toned stomach lightly. His light stubble tickled her cheeks and jaw while he continued to pleasure her neck. Bella smiled to herself. This is where she wanted to be. In Edward's bedroom, in his arms, in an empty house for the weekend just the two of them. She wanted to forever feel his lips and to always feel this incredible warmth she was now experiencing with him. They weren't official yet, but she never wanted anything more in life. Edward was who she wanted. Who she wanted to forever know and love and adore. She was in love and it was the most amazing and crazy and scary and totally wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. Edward gave her butterflies and made her heartbeat accelerate and he made her feel sexy and beautiful all at once.

"Mmm...I can't resist you though." His tongue slid out across her collar bone, his teeth nibbling on her warm skin gently, his hot breath tickling her and giving her pleasurable tickles all up and down her spine. Her hands traveled to his gorgeous locks, her small fingers tangling in that mess of brown. Edward's hands traveled down to her creamy soft thighs as his lips made a trail up her neck, behind her ear, to her cheeks and then finally on her lips. Fireworks continued to explode behind her eyes whether or not they both wanted them to stop. The sparks were still there. Even after a week of Edward proving himself to her, he could feel she was giving in. He felt the happiness radiating off of her when he kissed her. He could feel the excitement rushing through her veins when he touched her. He made her happy. And she defiantly made him feel amazing. Edward had never experienced such emotions. It scared him but now that they're admitting to each other how they feel and being honest, he wasn't scared of them. He wanted to control them. He wanted to keep her happy the rest of his life. Whether she hated him or wanted to kill him and never wanted to talk to him again he would spend the rest of eternity walking towards her and beckoning at her every wish. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her.

"Bella oh God I love you so much..." He called out as they pulled away. Bella's hands made a mess of his already crazy hair, she begged his lips to come back to her as she forced his head towards her face again and they became attached at the mouth. His warm tongue played with hers, not taking control or being dominant, just innocently touching and rubbing together, coiling almost. Tips brushed. Hands explored. Fingers tugged.

"Edward I love you too..." Bella got butterflies as she said this and when Edward smiled at her it made her feel less bashful, he kissed her chin gently and her cheeks.

"Come with me somewhere." He didn't ask but he wasn't demanding. She arched her eye-brow in confusion and he just smiled wider. He checked outside, the sun had set and it was getting darker but there was enough light to make it. He wanted to go back to the beach.

"Just follow me please baby." He begged now. He wanted her to feel that thrilling rush again. She looked down at their attire. PJ's. That's all. Edward kissed her re-assuring her that it was alright and he got off of her, grabbing their moccasins and helping her put them on quickly. His hands dashed for the keys and with the other he grabbed her small hand lacing their fingers together and walking downstairs.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella questioned as they were now outside the front door, Edward fumbling with the lock, double checking that it had clicked. He smiled stuffing them in the flower pot next to the door, hiding them behind the leaves before starting to walk quickly. Their feet carried them, Edward urging her to go faster as they began running.

"Edward seriously where are you taking us?" Bella had some fear and concern in her tone, he could clearly hear it and he smiled slightly. She's so cute when she get's worried.

"It's a surprise." He whispered and Bella began panting trying to keep up with his long legs. She wasn't very tall, five foot five could be hardly considered tall in comparison to Edward's tall height of 6'1''. She looked at their surroundings, they were getting towards the boardwalk. That means their getting close to the ocean. She let out a sharp breath of relief when she realized this. It wasn't so scary knowing she'd be going to her favorite place with her favorite person. Edward took a quick glance before realizing she had now discovered where they were. He slowed down to a slow walk as they hit the sand. The water was dark and the beach was empty. Their hearts beating faster and faster, they gripped each others hands tightly as they walked forward. Edward walked them all the way to the water and then plopped down on the cool but still dry sand. He laid back, his chest heaving up and down in a quick motion. He felt dizzy. Sweat dampened his tan, soft skin. He couldn't help but smile up at the sky though. Bella dropped down to her knees next to him staring at the ocean. She closed her eyes letting the cool mist hit her. It was refreshing. She let her breathing calm down, going back to normal but it only quickened again when Edward's rough hand ran up and down the back of her thigh slowly. It gave her chills and made her skin heat up more. Was it crazy to be feeling both hot and cold at once? She didn't know.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered almost in-audibly in competition to the loud crashing of the waves. Edward grabbed the back of her hips and brought her down to sit on top of him. She giggled in surprise and he moaned as her body came in contact with his. She grabbed his hands in hers connecting their fingers in a tight bond. Edward stared at the back of her, taking in every small curve she had on her skinny frame, the way her skin felt on his. He shut his eyes they sat like that for at least ten minutes. No talking. Just the sound of the waves and their hands exploring each other again. Edward rolled her over so they could lay side-by-side, their hands still connected in-between them. He pressed his forehead to hers, his nose brushing against hers.

"Bella why do you love me?" His voice was broken almost, so soft yet such pain in it. She didn't know how to respond. He blinked. She blinked. So many things rushed through her mind. She loved him because he accepted her for who she was. She loved him because he didn't question why she was the way she was. She loved him because he made her feel like she belonged, like she mattered, something she had never once experienced. She loved him because he made her feel something, made her feel like an actual human.

"I love you because you accept me for who I am. I love you because you've made me believe in love. You've let me experience it. I never thought I'd fall in love. I didn't think it existed. But when you came into my life Edward...something about you changed me. A good change. I can't imagine myself in this life without you. I love you Edward Anthony Masen." Bella admitted. She felt her palms sweat and her hands moved from his and traveled up his neck, staying their and tickling the hair on the back of his neck. He smiled, a genuine one that made him feel something.

"Why do you love me?" She asked him. Why did he love her? She loved him even after what a emotional mess he was. She loved him even though he was miserable before she sparked life back into his heart, into his body. She loved him even though he was a walking travesty. But most importantly...she made him come alive again when he met her. He was there, he was happy even if his life had changed drastically, but when she came stumbling into his life, life was re-born. He looked at life like it mattered. That there was still chance. That there was still hope.

"Bella I love you because you put up with all my emotional issues and even if I'm a walking travesty you deal with it. But I think what really matters is that you made me come alive again. When you came into my life...I felt human again. Life was sparked back into my body with an electric shock. Your so beautiful and so confident you just mean everything to me. I don't want to live life knowing your not in it. I don't want to go on the rest of my life without you. I love you Isabella Maria Swan." Edward could see her smiling in the dark and she pressed her lips to his. They moved their lips together, pulling apart and pushing back together, they simply kissed like that for the next couple of minutes. Under the full moon and starry night they confessed their love for each other. Under that lit up sparkling sky and bright shining disco ball they laid in each others arms and talked until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

**Outfits are at my website** .com/

_**~BabyBallerina95**_


	11. Creativity Runs Deep Like Secrets

**Not mine :(**

* * *

"So you guys spent the night at the beach?" Rosalie questioned the pair as the gang sat in the living room of Jasper's house. Bella and Edward shared a smile before nodding their heads. She snuggled in closer on his lap, his arms tightening around her slim waist.

"Yeah we spent the whole night talking, like all the way until the sun started to rise. We haven't slept all night. Then we went to breakfast at Jim's and went back to your place and showered and came over here." Edward gave a quick run down of the situation. To his friends it would probably sound crazy but Edward had never felt more alive after their experience last night.

"Oddly enough I feel quite refreshed, that shower and three cups of coffee must have helped." Bella added with a shrug. Everyone laughed at her response. Edward kissed up and down her neck and kissed under her chin resting his face in her neck. She played with the hair falling out of his beanie.

"So what do you guys think we should do tonight?" Jasper asked everyone.

"We have to practice for a couple of hours sorry girls." Jake replied.

"Oh fuck I forgot, alright well we should do it now then." Edward said and everyone walked to Jasper's basement. Rosalie and Bella sat next to each other on the large comfy couch while the guys set up their instruments, tuning them a little while Emmett beat his drums in a quick warm up beat.

"Ya know that's really romantic about you and Edward and stuff. Like that's really cute, Emmett and I have never done that. What did you guys talk about?" Rosalie looked at the wide smile on Bella's face. Rosalie had never seen her so happy before, she liked it a lot. After everything Bella's gone through seeing her like this was refreshing and no one deserved more happiness then Bella and Edward, after all the two suffered they really were made for each other.

"We asked each other why we love each other, that took a while. Then we started talking about the past, even though it was painful. We tried to re-awaken the memories of our brothers again, tried to bring them back to life. Then it got kinda sad so we talked about each other. It was really nice. He's really very smart." Bella explained. Rosalie nodded, Edward is a smart guy when he wants to be. He's a good person to have those deep conversations with because of what he's gone through.

"Yeah he is, I love having those one-on-one talks with him. He's a great guy to talk to." She said. Bella nodded biting her bottom lip and looked at Edward. God he's perfect. His flawless wavy brown locks fell framing his perfect face. His arm muscles flexed as he worked to tune his guitar. She giggled looking as his tongue stuck on the side of his face and his eyes squinted slightly. Why did she get so lucky? Did fate finally bring her happiness? She didn't deserve someone as amazing as Edward. Yet he picked her. Out of all the girls on this planet...he chose her to own his heart. It made Bella want to cry. Edward looked up from his guitar to see Bella and Rosalie talking. He smiled when he saw Bella smiling. It was contagious. She's gorgeous. She's flawless. She accepted his emotional baggage. She was really smart, she could actually carry a conversation. And when she came walking into Edward's life...his heart chose her right away. He couldn't even blink before it had decided she was the one. It made him want love her even after his heart stopped beating.

"Alright guys you warmed up enough?" Edward asked. They all nodded and Edward did some quick vocal warm ups, Bella listened intently as he did so. Even if the words he was saying made no sense, she loved hearing his soothing voice and seeing that beautiful smile as he tried not to laugh as Jasper and Emmett danced like retards.

"Cool beans I'm done. Let's get rockin', you girlies just hang on tight." Edward stated winking at Bella as he spoke. She blushed and blew him a kiss and his heart beat accelerated before he gulped down the lump in his throat and they started playing "The Party Scene". Edward had written a whole album after they were signed. He spent days on days just writing and showing his friends the new material and they picked the ones they wanted to perform the most. Now they have it down. Now they just have to record it. These boys are dedicated. They spent three hours every day performing every song at least three times each. With hardly any breaks they felt they could keep going. They _wanted_ this. They wanted it so bad they could taste it. They were prepared for the worst and hoping for the best. The girls danced and sang along since they knew all the words from hearing the songs so much. The guys jumped around the basement and rocked it like an actual stage. And when they finished the last song and the girls screamed and acted all fan girlish.

"Like oh em gee you guys are so cute! Oh God Edward will you sign my boob!? Jasper let's go fuck like wild monkey's in the closet backstage! Oh Jake do you fingers thump that well in the dark? Emmett kiss me!" Bella imitated. The guys were biting back laughs, she was doing really well.

"Oh God Edward is sooooo hot like he was totally singing that song about me! Jazzy baby will you dedicate this video to me? Jake come thump in the night with me! Emmett...you can beat my drum any time!" Rose squealed and the girls jumped up and down screaming and clapping.

"We get to meet All Time Low!" They shouted and started pulling their hair and then tackled all the guys at once, they all went flying to the floor. It was quite hilarious. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Their guts were busted. Their ribs cracked. They were all gasping for air. Tears streamed down their eyes. Red skin appeared on their faces. It was just too hilarious. They couldn't stop laughing. About ten minutes later when they had all calmed down Edward suggested they go grab some food at Jim's again. Everyone stood up and the boys toweled off and Edward gripped Bella's hand. She linked their fingers together and Jasper grabbed his keys as they locked the door behind themselves. They all decided to walk. It was a cool night. They wanted the fresh air. The guys were talking about how well the rehearsal went.

"We sounded epic tonight guys." Edward stated.

"I totally agree I think it might be the best rehearsal we've ever done." Jasper added. Emmett and Jake agreed, no words were needed.

"You guys did fantastic." Bella said as she leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek. He blushed in the dark. She smiled feeling his skin heat up.

"You're so cute when you blush Eddie." She whispered in his ear having to get on her tippy toes as they walked to do so. Her boots had a heel but they didn't help any.

"Baby stop you're going to make me explode with red." Edward mumbled embarrassed by how much he was blushing. He had never felt so hot in his whole life. His skin was on fire. Bella giggled before they arrived at Jim's. They all got their dinner usual. Edward and Emmett sipped their milkshakes and Bella grabbed her camera and said "Smile boys." She snapped a picture and laughed at how it turned out. She showed them and they high-fived.

"Babe come sit with me." Edward whined and Bella scooted over but Edward grabbed her hips picking her up to sit on his lap. She gasped but he just wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He moved her hair to the side of her neck and kissed up and down really gently.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered against her skin, his warm lips brushing against her soft skin as he spoke those four magical words every girl wants to hear from a certain boy. She knew Edward meant it. And that's what made her stomach erupt in a massive amount of butterflies. She gripped his hands in hers and connected their fingers before craning her neck, turning her head to face him as she said "I love you too Edward." They shared a sweet kiss that was forever captured in a stilled photograph.

* * *

**Outfits on profile.**

**~BabyBallerina95**


	12. We've Got Unfinished Business

**not mine :(**

* * *

Edward tickled her skin as his warm breath cascaded down the back of her neck. She smiled to herself, his arms tightening around her waist and his breathing was calm. He was completely passed out on her bed. Bella wasn't facing him, they were spooning, it was their favorite cuddling position. Especially because they always connected their hands one way or another. It's been two months since Bella came to Forks for a summer visit. She's been completely blown away by how much her life has changed since coming here. She fell in love. She made new friends. Became part of a new kind of family. New bonds were formed. Only thing is...she isn't Edward's girlfriend yet. She wants to be, but he hasn't asked yet. It's been two weeks and he hasn't bothered. She can't figure out why either. Is he scared she'll reject him? Is he insecure about his own feelings now? Did they not move quick enough? Bella turned in Edward's arms and cupped his cheeks gently, her soft lips pressing against his warm ones. Edward stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw her, but he frowned as the sad look in her eyes. Why weren't her green eyes as lively as usual?

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, his voice cracking from just waking up. He didn't like seeing Bella so unsure looking. She seemed to be battling with herself. It scared him.

"Edward..." She whispered. He perked up and she pulled herself away from his arms and sat up in the bed. He followed her, looking at her, trying to get her to look at him. He grabbed her soft cheeks, her eyes stayed downcast. Was she mad? Was she upset? Had he done something wrong? Questions swirled his mind and he began freaking out like no other. What could possibly be wrong...she was just fine two hours ago. They were kissing. She was laughing. He was smiling. What could have gone down in two hours time? In a hundred and twenty minutes she went from ten to zero.

"Bells what's wrong? You have to tell me what's bothering you. What happened? Did you have a bad dream? Did I do something?" Edward questioned her. Bella shook her head, her eyes just wouldn't look at his. She was scared that if she did he'd be able to see her hesitation. To see why she was so upset.

"Bella come on tell me what the fuck is wrong, you're scaring me. What happened? What's wrong?" She could hear the panic in his tone, it was rising quickly and rapidly, she hated that she couldn't just speak up. That she couldn't just man up and ask him what was bothering her. Why was she so scared?

_"Bella look at me."_ He begged and forced her chin to look at his face, her eyes were watery and his looked terrified. Thoughts swirled his mind. He hasn't cheated on her. They spend every chance they can together. He makes her happy. What did he do to her? Why is she behaving this way? Is she going into one of her depression episodes? He couldn't bare the thought of his Bella being like that again. He didn't like it.

"Why haven't you asked me to be yours officially yet?" She whispered. Edward had to strain to hear her, but the words hit him like a big yellow school bus. Why hadn't he? He was waiting for her. He was waiting until she told she was ready. He couldn't rush things with her. He knew it. He didn't know two weeks had been too long. Fuck he thought she wanted longer.

"I thought you wanted to wait longer, I was waiting for you to tell me Bells. I didn't want to push it on you." Edward stated. Bella shook her head letting it fall back down to her lap again. She knew it was her fault. She thought Edward could tell with actions. Actions speak louder than words. Why hadn't he realized how much she wanted to be with him?

"Actions speak louder than words Edward. I don't want to do all the work...I thought you could tell." Bella's voice was broken and tears fell down her beautiful face freely. Edward tucked her bangs behind her ears and wiped at her tears but they kept falling.

"Bella I-I didn't know I'm sorry. I wanted things to be perfect, I wanted you to make sure. I can't read your mind. I don't know what your thinking all the time. I thought you wanted more time, two weeks didn't seem long enough for your case. Why didn't you just tell me?" Edward begged for an answer. He was desperate. And he was beginning to get angry. She can't expect him to be able to read minds. She needs to be honest with him. Bella could hear the anger and it made her more upset. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Edward I'm sorry but I'm fucking scared. You have showed me love, I want you to be my boyfriend. But with you like this, I can't fucking see why I want you like that anymore. Why are you so angry?" She asked getting angry herself.

"Because I love you too but you told me to wait! You told me you needed time! I want you to be my girlfriend please, just I need you to be honest with me! I need you to be able to talk to me, if you can't tell me then how are we supposed to have an intimate relationship like that!?" Edward's voice shook and he felt tears come to his eyes. Bella got fed up with this.

"How about this Edward? How about you fucking come to me when your ready to talk and we'll get through this then! Until you realize this, stay the fuck away from me!" Bella screamed and got off his bed slipping her shoes on quickly. Edward bolted to his bedroom door blocking her way. She was getting really angry now.

"Edward move the fuck out of my way!" Bella shouted.

"Not until we get this shit figured out!" Edward screamed back. She rolled her eyes and she looked out his bedroom window. Rain clouds had been taunting the sky all day, rain was coming, a storm was. The beach was no place to be. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Bella felt scared and she wanted Edward to hold her. But she ignored her heart and went with her head. Which was telling her how angry she should be at Edward.

"MOVE!" Her voice was loud and aggravated as she shoved him out of the way and bolted down the hall and to his staircase. Edward pushed himself off the floor and chased after her, following her out into the rain. He needed her back before she did something rash.

The door banged open and slammed against the wall as Edward flung himself at Bella tackling her on the wet grass. The mud was squishy beneath their body weight and Bella screaming against the thundering sky as she struggled against Edward's strength. She didn't want to be near him. But then at the same time all she wanted was for him to hold her. Nights like these scared her the most, it always seemed to be like this on nights she was abused the worst.

"Get off of me Edward!" Bella shouted and she felt tears pour harder and faster from her eyes as Edward sat up bringing her against him.

"Not until we fucking talk!" He stood up picking her up and twisting her into his arms. She was beating his chest frantically trying to get him to release her. Edward wasn't letting go. He loved her too much. He didn't care that she was angry at him. All he wanted was for her to feel safe and to be in his arms.

"Please stop Edward and just let me go! Just let me go please!" She begged. He grabbed either side of her neck pressing his forehead to hers forcefully as they looked into each others eyes. Edward could see pain and regret in hers. Bella could see confusion and sorrow swimming in his dull eyes. They weren't the glowing honey they normally were. It made her sad and want to fall to her knees and just give up.

"I can't let you go Bella! You don't fucking understand how quick and hard I fell for you! It's so surreal, I just can't resist you. Even with my closet filled to the top brim with skeletons, you accept me. You caught me off guard walking into my life the way you did. Your love is the sweetest sin, I can't get enough of it, I feel weak when I'm with you. You own my heart now, I need you to take care of it. I'm scared about the way I feel, things are so complicated now, but I'm willing to take the fucking plunge to be with you. I'm not running and screaming anymore." Edward admitted, his voice loud over the thundering blanket above them. Bella's heart pounded and she choked on a sob as she grabbed his face in her hands, her fingertips skimming across his beautiful face. She couldn't believe the things he said, she never knew words could have such a powerful effect on her before. It's as if his loving and compassionate words melted away her fears.

"Oh Edward I don't want to hurt you! I hate fighting with you! I love you so much, I'm so scared I fell heels over head in love with you, your always on my mind and I feel as if I can't get enough time with you. I hate being away from you, the past couple weeks all you've done is prove to me how amazing you can be. I don't want to be without you anymore, I hope you think of me. I want you to think about me all day long. I want to be the only girl on your mind. I want you wrapped around my little finger." Bella said. She was smiling slightly and Edward played with her drenched hair slightly and then en-circled his large hands around her tiny wrists, his fingers touching all her different bracelets.

"I'd drive a hundred thousand miles if you'd let me stay a while. I want you to come back to me always. I want you and I to be all we think about. I want to forever feel this euphoria I've experienced every day since we met. The day we met was like a hit and run...I taste on my tongue still. You make me want you so bad it hurts like crazy, I'm so love drunk on you and I don't want to wake up hungover anymore. I want to know your mine forever. You own my heart...do I own yours?" Edward questioned her, his nose skimming her cheeks, their skin was cold and flesh together from the pouring tears from up above. Bella closed her eyes, his nose nuzzling hers, her hands exploring his neck and face and hair. She loves him. That much is obvious. She wants to be with him forever. She was this pounding heart to forever beat for Edward. She knows they're meant to be. She never thought she'd fall in love. She cleared her throat.

"If I had to fall in love with someone I'm glad it's you Edward. I want to own your heart forever and always." Bella admitted. Edward felt the lump fall down his throat into his stomach as a bomb exploded inside and butterflies erupted. His hands gripped her neck as he pushed his lips onto hers. Her hands remained on his face and she got on her tippy toes as he bent down to help her out. Their lips moved together in a rhythm neither has ever experienced. There was so much passion and want and need in their kiss. Their lips pulled apart and pushed back together fervently till Edward's warm, silky tongue skimmed her bottom lip, his teeth nibbling as she gasped and opened her mouth to him. His tongue claimed territory in her mouth, his tongue moving against hers and spelling his name against the roof of her mouth, he wanted to be the only tongue to enter her mouth ever again. She was his. Bella put all she could into this kiss, Edward kissed back with the same energy. They needed this. They wanted this. They kissed in the pouring rain passionately for minutes at a time. Hearts beating faster and faster they finally had to pull away and gasp for breath. Edward's forehead pressed against hers and he held her as close as physically possible. Her forehead pressed into his chest. He kissed her head softly and pushed her wet bangs from her face.

"I love you Bella, will you finally be my girlfriend?" Edward asked her. He smiled when her eyes lit back up and that smile returned to her face.

"I'd love nothing more than that, of course I will Edward."

* * *

le gasp they are finally together! it's about fucking time! haha if you guys didn't notice in both Edward's and Bella's speeches i used lyrics from boys like girls songs: "hero heroine" "love drunk" and "head over heels", just in case you didn't notice. listen to those songs, it'll help if you didn't already catch it! =D comments please!

~BabyBallerina95


	13. She Bites My Lip, I'm Sure To Follow

**Not mine :(**

* * *

Edward led Bella back into the house and away from the heavy storm. The rain was still pouring and lightning was flashing and the thunder was cracking in loud booms. He knew Bella would be frightened, she was defiantly staying over. Especially since his parents wouldn't be home.

"Baby go ahead and change into some of my clothes, I'll call Rosalie and tell her you're staying over." Edward told her as he cupped her face in his hands. She smiled up at him biting her bottom lip. She liked the way baby sounded coming out of his mouth and directing towards her. It made her feel special. Loved. She liked that feeling a lot.

"Ok thank you." She whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her warm lips before she went upstairs and to his bedroom. Edward grabbed the house phone from the kitchen dialing Rosalie's cell number. She picked up two rings later.

"Hey Edward what'd you need?"

"Rosalie I just wanted to let you know that Bells is spending the night, she's scared from the storm and I don't want her driving or walking in this weather."

"That's fine, as long as she's ok. I'm at Emmett's tonight anyway so it's all good."

"Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow, come to mine we'll have a movie and pizza day."

"Sure I'll call you tomorrow Edward."

"Alright thanks Rose bye."

"Bye Eddie." He hung up hooking the phone back before going into the living room. His clothes were sticking to him and he shivered from the drenched clothes. He took his shoes off and started to make his way upstairs. Bella had grabbed one of his many plaid shirts and a wife beater before grabbing some of his sweat pants. She looked really fucking good in his clothes. He couldn't deny it. Edward immediately felt blood rush to all the wrong parts of his body. Was he seriously turned on right now? He bit his bottom lip as she finished toweling her hair off and turned to see him. She waved at him.

"Hey baby what should I do with my wet clothes?" Bella questioned holding them in her small hands. Edward cleared his throat and muttered "I'll take them." She smiled handing them to him and he quickly left the room. Fuck what's he supposed to do? He can't jack off in the bathroom with her here...could he? No that would be fucking weird. He's just going to have to think bad things for it all to go away. Edward made it to his laundry room placing her wet clothes in the dryer. _Dead puppies. Bleeding wounds. Old grannies and their sloppy kisses with yellow denchers from smoking too much. Stepping in fresh-_ his thoughts were caught off when he felt small arms wrap around his waist and a body press into his from behind. Edward moaned from the contact right off the bat. He couldn't contain himself.

"Are you done yet?" She whispered, her warm breath sending chills up and down his spine. He shut the dryer door and put the machine to go and it started vibrating. Shaking and trembling Edward was a hot mess, he was still pressed against it and his raging hard on was pushing right into it. It didn't help that Bella's warm hands were touching his cold chest and stomach, her hands up his shirt, her finger tip skimming his happy trail.

"Edward?" She asked gently. He didn't know how to respond. Edward needed release. So much sexual tension had built up between the two since they met, now that she was his girlfriend officially all he wanted was her. He wanted her so **bad**.

"Fuck Bella I need you so bad...so much..." She turned him to face her and she grabbed his face bringing him down so their lips could meet in a heated kiss. Edward lost all control, his body telling him how wonderful she was but how badly he needed to feel her. He needed her to help him. Their tongues met and Bella moved it against his, pushing and tangling, her fingers weaved their way into his now damp hair. It had dried quickly. Edward's rough hands gripped her hips in a bruising manner as he pulled her flesh against him, he was pressing into her causing her to moan. Edward had never heard a more wonderful sound. She pulled away her lips moving to his neck and jaw, his stubble tickling her as she got on her tippy toes, Edward leaning against the shaking dryer. Her warm lips sucked gently and her hot tongue lapped at his sweet tasting skin.

"Oh God Bella please...help me..." He whined and Bella smirked against his skin. She had no problem with that, she wanted him to feel good. He had spent weeks doing that for her, the least she could do now is please her _boyfriend_.

"What do you want baby? Tell me..." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe as Edward tossed his head back his eyes snapping shut and his mouth going dry. She's making it so difficult to not just push her up against this dryer and have his way with her.

"You're making it so fucking difficult to not just press you into this damn machine and fucking ravish your sexy body Bela..." Edward warned his tone dripping with lust, his honey colored eyes darker with want and passion. It was flooding his body. Rushing through his veins. She was his toxic valentine, he needed more. Bella giggled and moved her hand down to his crotch gently palming him. Edward panted at the sudden warm and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck Bella at this point I don't care...I j-just n-n-need you to help m-me..." He pleaded and she smirked to herself. She wanted Edward to experience all the pleasure in the world. She wanted to be good to him. As his girlfriend she felt it was her place to do that. To beg for her. To plead with her. She grabbed his rough calloused hands moving them up and down her body, biting her bottom lip as Edward's eyes traveled every inch seductively. He placed his hands on her chest, massaging her as she began to un-buckle his belt and slide the zipper down in a taunting manner. Edward saw the qualities a good girl lacked within her eyes, she was defiantly naughty. Her heart beats red wine...his hands were full of unhealthy obsessions. She bit his bottom lip and Edward moaned again, his eyes falling shut and she rubbed him through his boxers.

"Bella I'm about to burst...please help me..." He groaned. Edward had never wanted something so bad before in his life. It made him laugh slightly when he used to think girls were icky. But now...he realized how wonderful they are. How amazing it is to find the perfect one for yourself, he found his girl. His perfection. Even if she was no angel, he didn't give a shit.

"I'm all yours Edward..." She lifted his shirt above his head and he shivered as her warm breath flooded his neck and her lips attached to his collarbone and neck and as she pulled his boxers down slowly, her hand gripping his large length. He was thick and oh so glad to see her. He was heated. Bella felt the warmth as he engulfed her small hand. He moaned loudly feeling her fingertips brushing sensitive spots.

"Oh God Bella please don't stop..." He pulled her closer as she moved her hand slowly, wanting to build anticipation within the boy. It worked. He was begging her to go faster. He wanted it. He needed it. Bella was happy to comply. Edward was a mess of moans and his body temperature was high as he panted and sweated. Nothing had ever felt so amazing his whole life.

"Oh f-fuck Bella s-so close...s-s-s-so f-fucking close..." She urged him on whispering naughty things in his ear and Edward didn't care as an ear splintering scream released from his throat.

"OH GOD BELLA!" Warm, sticky liquid filled her hand but she kept going, wanting Edward to feel the most of his orgasm. She continued to suck his neck lightly and when she knew he was done she wiped her hand on a dirty pair of boxers in the basket. She smirked at the irony slightly before diverting her attention back to her panting boyfriend. His chest was going up and down in a fast pacing motion, his eyes were half shut and his breath was ragged. She placed her hands on his stomach scratching his abs lightly letting the pleasure coarse through his veins. Edward pulled her closer, his hands on her hips and he placed a passionate kiss there. His boxers were pulled up and his skinny jeans were sagging heavily as they made out in the laundry room of his house. Their tongues tangled and their hands moved to the others hair.

"Oh God Bella you are so amazing...I am so fucking lucky..." He whispered against the skin of her neck as he placed sensual kisses on her warm skin, his hot breath tickling her. He rubbed his nose on her soft spot and she couldn't resist a little moan, not a moan of need and want, but one of content. It felt good and Edward knew that, he rubbed that spot just below her ear and she played with his hair.

"I need to wash my hands baby and you need to go change into dry clothes." Bella stated softly looking at his eyes. He nodded and kissed her softly again before they left the small cramped room. Bella went to the guest bathroom and washed her hands thoroughly before drying her hands and going into the living room sitting on Edward's plush couch. He was in his room changing into a clean pair of boxers, plaid PJ pants and a red v-neck shirt. He shook his messy hair out before calling her up to his room. He was on the bed almost passed out when Bella crawled under the covers snuggling into him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Edward." She said softly before they both fell asleep. The next morning or around noon maybe, the doorbell rung and Edward answered it greeting his friends. They were all in PJ's too.

"Hey guys come in." Edward greeted them all with a smile and hug. They all noticed something different. Edward had a certain spark to his smile, an even bigger one than before. What had happened last night?

"Something is different..." Emmett stated. Edward and Bella shared a look, they smiled at each other. Rosalie gasped as did Jasper.

"YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIAL!?" They yelled in unison. Bella nodded and got off the couch and snuggled into Edward's embrace.

"Finally." The gang said in unison. Emmett knew his best friend well...as did Jasper. They knew him so well that they smirked together.

"EDDIE GOT SOME ACTION!" They shouted together. Bella gasped and Rosalie bit her lip trying to stop smiling and Jake raised an eye-brow.

"Come on Eddie admit it..." Jasper teased. Edward shrugged his shoulders and kissed Bella lovingly.

"Don't hate..." Bella giggled and kissed his lips and he hugged her to him. The gang couldn't help but smile, those two are way adorable for words to even describe. Bella smiled to herself feeling complete.

* * *

A few more chapters followed by a sequel. It'll be called _You've Got A Way With The Way You Take Me_. Outfits on link on profile.

~BabyBallerina95


	14. But I'm Smiling At Everything

Edward you're not nice..." Bella whined as she buried her hands deep in his hair, twisting the bronze locks and moaning softly as his moist, warm lips kissed up and down the sides of her neck, his silky wet tongue tracing her jaw, his teeth nibbling her exposed collar bone. Edward's rough hands ran up and down her thighs, he couldn't contain himself. They had been steadily dating for a month now, and summer was dwindling to a halt. The boys were going to LA to record an album and the girls were both attending college at UCLA. They were all excited but Edward and Bella hadn't really discussed their relationship. They both wanted to stay boyfriend and girlfriend especially because they only just got together. Edward didn't want to lose her, he couldn't. It was unbearable to even think about living without her. If they weren't together Edward would feel lost. Alone.

"Edward we have to talk..." She whispered and grabbed his face trying to stop him. Edward's heart stopped. Was she going to break up with him? They just got together. She can't. He won't be able to...she just can't.

"Uh oh this can't be good..." He teased trying to play of his nerves as he laughed slightly. Bella smiled and caressed his cheek lightly. He probably thought the worst when he heard her say that. She should have gone with a better choice of words. She giggled too.

"Edward, I am not breaking up with you...that would be the biggest mistake of my life," She paused and saw relief flood over his features before she continued, "but we do need to discuss what we're going to do when we all get to LA." Edward nodded and rubbed her hips gently with his thumbs.

"I want to be with you forever, I don't want us to see other people just because I'll be going on tour and you'll be staying in school. I have the guys to watch my back for temptation, I would never hurt you. I couldn't bare it. Besides we can make it work, lots of people do." Edward begged. Bella smiled, her eyes bright and he felt himself just relax a tad more.

"I love you Edward and I want to be with you for as long as I live. I don't want you to be tempted but I know, especially because of Emmett, that you'll be fine on tour. He's promised to look out for you when the other two idiots get too wasted to keep tabs on you. As long as you call me every chance you get I'll be good. We can video chat if you'd like. My phone will always be on and Rose and I will fly out for any close shows alright?" She questioned him. He nodded to himself. His hands played with the strings of her sweat pants, Edward was so glad she wanted to stay with him. He didn't even want to imagine life without the wonderful person she is. This summer so many thing happened. He fell in love. He found his perfect girl. Not many people are as lucky as him and Bella, some take a lifetime to find their true love. They're soul mates. He was just fortunate and fate found him and gave Bella to him. Even if they have their share of problems, they still love each other at the end of the day. Besides, what couple is perfect? It's not possible.

"Do you think we'll like LA?" She added softly. Bella was scared, she had never been away from the east coast. Her whole life was here. She couldn't help but feel hesitant but excited at the same time. Meet new people. A new life. She wanted to forget the bad memories that rested here, but didn't want to forget all the wonderful people she had met.

"I think we will, I know I'm excited to travel the world with my band each and every night performing in front of thousands of screaming fans, chanting my name and singing along to the words I wrote. I can't wait. It's my dream. And having you here alongside me, I know it will end perfectly." He replied. Bella smiled why is he so sweet? Why did she get so lucky...things were going where she wanted. For once Bella was happy. Bella loved life. She felt like it could be enjoyable. Edward was her savior. He opened her up. Broke down her walls. Got her to talk. She experienced so many new things since meeting him. And she liked it.

"Edward...thank you for saving me. You've changed me for the better. You've opened my heart up and showed me that love exists. You broke down my walls and got me to admit things I never wanted to, to face my demons and let the skeletons out of my closet. I could never thank you enough or express my gratitude, I am forever in your debt. I will do anything it takes to keep you happy for the rest of your life, you saved me. And I love you so much." She said softly. Edward gripped her hands in his connecting their fingers together. He leaned up and kissed her gently. She's so amazing, but she doesn't realize how much she's changed Edward either. He was an emotional mess before meeting her. He's still that way but at least he doesn't bottle up emotions anymore. Knowing that he saved her, he couldn't help but feel accomplished.

"Baby I love you to pieces, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're forward and outgoing. Your blunt and silly. You may have had a shitty past but that's why it's in the past, it's not coming back for you. You stopped running from it and you faced it, I admire you so much for your courage. But you helped me too Bella. You opened me up, you taught me to be honest with myself and others around me. Without you...I don't even want to imagine where I'd be. I love you." Edward told her. Bella grabbed his cheeks and pushed their lips together. Both smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of the others warmth. Skin on skin, tongues tangling, teeth grinding, lips pulling apart and pushing back together, the two kissed passionately for minutes that felt like hours. They could spend the rest of eternity like this and not even care. Neither had ever felt like this before, they didn't want the good feeling to leave them.

* * *

Sorry about the really short chapter. So...the next chapter is the last chapter. I had intentions of dragging the summer out longer but I kinda ran out of ideas, besides i want to skip to when their older, that way they can have more drama. as soon as i can i will post the last chapter and then of course the sequel. The sequel will be longer and will be much more dramatic so be prepared for that =D reviews please!

~BabyBallerina95


	15. Where Did Our Home Go?

"You ready for the beach?" Rosalie questioned Bella as she popped her head inside. Bella was staring at herself in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, glancing at her bare stomach. Her bikini fit her nicely as did her little jean short shorts, but her hands slowly ran up and down her stomach, down her back where scars laid. Scars that were forever embedded in her skin. Scars that would forever remind her of the past she tried so hard to run from.

"Bella are you alright?" Rosalie was concerned now, whenever Bella thought about the past it sent her in the worst depression. It's not like Rosalie can blame her, Bella lived through a personal hell for nine years, age five to fourteen, she suffered a great deal. Bella sighed softly and straightened up before turning to Rosalie with a small smile.

"I'm alright." She whispered. She really was. Today was the gang's last day in Forks, they were celebrating at the beach with a end of the summer party thrown by their graduating class. Tomorrow they hit Los Angeles. The record company rented the boys an apartment to share and the girls found a small one story house to rent close to UCLA. Rosalie smiled before walking over and embracing Bella in a tight hug.

"I love you so much Bella, you're my sister from another mister, you're my best friend and I am so glad you came and stayed for the summer. I hope you enjoyed it here, you did right?" Rosalie asked. Bella smiled a little wider before kissing Rosalie's cheek.

"I had the best time of my life, you're all so wonderful and I feel so blessed to have you all in my life. I made new friends, became part of a new family, and I met the love of my life. I met the most amazing guy who opened up my heart and exposed my brain to what love is. I love you too." Bella replied. They both giggled and they clapped hands before yelling "PARTY TIME!" Bella grabbed a white wife beater and slipped on her flip flops before the girls grabbed their phones and keys and ran off towards the beach together. They didn't feel like driving and they told the guys they would meet them there. The sun was shining brightly and the atmosphere was warm. Perfect end of the summer beach day. Perfect in every way. Bella and Rosalie talked about how much they loved the summer as they walked the fifteen minutes to the beach. Rosalie was glad Bella had enjoyed herself. But she was mostly glad that Edward managed to change Bella in the most positive ways. She'd have to thank Edward later. They arrive and Jasper spots them first. He runs over.

"Bella Boo! Rosebud you're here! Let's party this shit up!" Jasper handed them red plastic cups filled with their favorite alcoholic beverages and Jasper led them over to the guys. Edward stood, his back to the sun, wearing his white and black "paint" splattered board shorts and a white bandana wrapped around his head, his bangs falling in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest as he saw them coming, he couldn't help but smile. There she was. In all her glory. His beautiful girlfriend. His love. The girl who would forever own his heart. He opened up his arms waiting to catch her as she ran over to him and jumped right on him, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and her hands on his neck as she pressed her lips on his. Edward smiled into the kiss and moved his lips with hers before she pulled away smiling.

"Hi Edward!" She exclaimed. Her bright green eyes sparkled with delight and fascination and Edward felt his heart warm up.

"How are you doing beautiful? You excited for the party?" He asked her. She nodded and he set her down but kept her close to him, her lips and his lips meeting again.

"I'm good, I'm feel really...happy, like really happy and I'm not sure why. I guess it's all the excitement going on, I mean tomorrow we're living different lives. We'll be in fucking California...that's just so intense! I mean it's fucking California, Los Angeles non the less!" She squealed excitedly. Edward played with her wavy brown locks and pressed his forehead to hers as she wrapped her arms around his bare waist. His hands ran down her back and up her tank top kissing her softly once, kissing her again on her cheeks, and then on her neck. Bella sighed in content running her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly in her fingers. Edward moaned against her collarbone, the hum his voice made giving her chills.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, kissing his temple. Edward smiled and nuzzled his nose into her cleavage before muttering "I love you too." She giggled and then Jasper picked her up from behind and kissed her cheek sloppily.

"WOO BITCHES CALIFORNIA OR BUST TOMORROW IS THE DAY!" Emmett and Rosalie appeared with Jake and Emmett handed both Bella and Edward drinks.

"Alright I say we do a toast." Emmett states. They raise their red plastic cups. Edward clears his throat.

"Alright guys, we are about to embark on the craziest fucking journey of our lives. We're going to travel the world, gain millions of adoring fans, and play our fucking music. No one can tell us what to do or how we should do it, we have complete creative control. I fucking love you guys, you're my family and I can't imagine living without any of you. I'd be incomplete in the most horrible way. I love you, and let's rock this shit! To us!" Edward toasted. They all cheered, wooting and screaming.

"We're going to fucking rock this shit harder than anyone will ever know! Everyone will love us and we'll have people chanting our names! Girls, we can't do this without you, are you prepared to rock with us?" Jasper questioned. Rosalie and Bella nodded.

"You know it!" They screamed in unison. They all clanked again and chugged their alcoholic beverages down. The night was spent grinding on the beach to the latest hits, Bella kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders and buried her face into his chest as Edward gripped her hips, grinding into her as he buried his face into her neck. The two would kiss and whisper "I love you", smiling and laughing the whole night.

~

"Okay guys...here we are. Seattle Airport. We drove two hours to get here. And now we're leaving home. We can do this." Emmett stated. They were all holding hands as they gripped personal back packs and other items. Clad in PJ's this group, this family was ready now more than ever. Edward turned to everyone, they all shared smiles. When he looked at Bella she winked at him. Edward's heart fluttered.

"I'm never letting go."

* * *

wowee! the end! kinda sad but of course there's a sequel! the sequel will be titled You've Got a Way With the Way You Take Me =D

~BabyBallerina95


End file.
